Puppet Master
by rjs0123
Summary: A prank war, or something more? RoryLogan! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: I was wondering what Logan did after the practical joke Rory pulled. Read to find out my interpretation.

Disclaimer: My shrink has delicately informed me that I own nothing.

Puppet Master

Logan narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He would never have given Rory Gilmore that much credit if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. To recruit her grandfather as well as his father…that was devious beyond what he'd given her credit for.

He thought back to the conversation he'd had with his father just minutes before.

He was surprised because his father rarely kept in contact with him, save making sure his credit card bills were paid for.

"I hear congratulations are in order, son," his father had said.

"What?!" Logan had spluttered.

"Your engagement to Rory Gilmore." He paused. "I trust Richard did get in touch with you. Your mother told me he was heading your way."

The memory of Richard Gilmore accosting him in front of Colin and Finn was still fresh and, surprisingly, quite embarrassing.

"Yes. He did get in touch with me." Logan's voice was stiffly formal.

"Well, then, you should have known why I was calling."

"I, um…I thought it was a joke." Logan admitted sheepishly.

"Good heavens, no," his father had cried. "We have made arrangements. The Gilmore's get our villa in France and you get Rory. Well, of course there are more specifics than that, but that's the jist of it. We were thinking a Christmas wedding. How does that sound to you?"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Logan's composure had begun to slip.

"No, of course not. Winter is a perfect time for a wedding."

"No. You've got to be kidding me about this entire thing. Even I had no idea that we were actually this backward. Arranged marriages? Dowries? I am perfectly capable of living my life by myself. I date who I want, I will marry who I want. If you have to disown me, do it, but I will not marry Rory Gilmore. I will make my own decisions. I can't believe you would go behind my back and engage me to some girl who I barely even know!"

Gently, his father broke in. "You know her well enough to take her to a Life and Death Brigade event."

"Yes, well-"

The sound of his father's laughter cut off his reply. "You really are gullible."

"What?!"

"Richard told me, but I didn't believe it."

Logan had regained some control. "I'm a little confused."

"Well, Rory called her grandfather and explained the situation."

"Situation?"

"The practical joke you played on Rory."

"Ah."

"She asked him to…well, you know what he did. Additionally, he called me and told me the entire thing. We - Richard, Rory and I - decided a double dose of practical jokes would be fun, so we decided I would call and seemingly verify the entire thing. It was quite amusing…I'll be sure to send them a copy of the conversation."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, yes. It _was_ part of our agreement." The laughter in his voice infuriated Logan even more and so Logan had slammed down the phone.

But now…what to do about Rory? He couldn't let it go there, even though he knew she had only meant it as retaliation for the prank he had pulled. But, in his mind, Logan saw it as a challenge, a declaration of war.

How to get back at her? How could he prove that _he_ was the puppet master?

* * *

The next day, Rory got her mail, eagerly awaiting the CD of Mitchum's conversation with Logan. She found an envelope that was slightly larger than the rest and opened it. The CD was inside and she quickly slipped it into her CD player. 

After listening to it, and having another good laugh at Logan's expense, she sat back in her chair to go through the rest of her mail.

A peculiarly shaped envelope caught her attention. When she flipped it over, it bore the word _Ace_ and nothing else. Her breath caught in her throat as she opened it. The note she pulled out said

_**Ace**,  
__Good one.  
__Rory – 1  
__Logan – 0  
__See you later.  
__Watch your back.  
_**_Your loving 'fiancé'  
__Logan_**

She chuckled, and as she did so, she felt something fall out of the envelope, and a moment later, a clank of something small hitting the floor. She looked down and picked up a small, silver ring adorned with what she hoped was a cubic zirconium gem. As she turned it over and over in her hand, an inscription caught her eye.

_The game's afoot._

* * *

AN: I couldn't let "But not as cute as a pushkin" end where it did, so I went ahead and wrote a little something about the aftermath. Let me know if I should let it be a stand alone, or if I should continue. But be warned, if you want me to continue, I'm going to need help coming up with ideas for practical jokes. 


	2. Chapter 2

Usual Disclaimers Apply

AN: Thank you sooooooo much to everyone who reviewed. I couldn't believe I got so many reviews on it. The overwhelming majority of you thought I should continue, so I tried. I've got some ideas, but please forgive me if you find the practical jokes a little immature. Don't worry, it won't be all practical jokes (especially since I can only think of a few…)!

Puppet Master

* * *

Days later, Logan still hadn't decided what would be fitting punishment for Rory. He contemplated everything, from starting a food fight in the mess hall (too direct and confrontational) to kidnapping her and abandoning her hundreds of miles away (too dangerous, for everyone involved and very little to joke about). Nothing seemed quite right. He needed something both subtle and downright funny, at the same time. 

In the meantime, however, it was amusing to watch Rory. She was following his instructions and watching her back. Whenever they were in the same room together, she got just a tad bit tenser, jumping minutely at every noise and carefully avoiding his person. In some ways, it made his job easier. She was proving that he was the puppet master – three small words and he already had her on guard. In fact, she made it so easy, every once in a while he began to wonder if laying an elaborate practical joke was really worth the trouble.

During these times, however, he unintentionally remembered the embarrassment her practical joke had caused him. Colin and Finn certainly hadn't forgotten about it, and Finn's big mouth had caused it to spread like wildfire throughout their social circle. Thankfully, he was the only one privy to his conversation with his father, which spared him some minor embarrassment.

* * *

For days, Rory pondered what to do. Not about the practical joke war she had, mostly unintentionally, started. She had made the last move; the ball was in Logan's court now. No, what she pondered was what to do with the ring. 

She had shown it to Paris, who had immediately assured her that it held a real diamond. How Paris had known that, she hadn't bothered to ask. But, if what Paris said was true, it was a very expensive gift. She couldn't return it, as it had not conveniently arrived in store wrapping. But she also couldn't leave it to rot in the bottom of her jewelry box. Such a gift demanded it be worn, and after a few days of contemplation, she decided to wear it, indefinitely, on a chain around her neck.

Having made the decision, she wore it with an air of defiance. It felt good, having a sort on inside joke, one that only she and Logan understood – for she knew he would correctly interpret her open displaying of the necklace as a challenge. 'The game's afoot?' she thought. Good. Bring it on.

* * *

Of course, Logan saw it. The first day she wore it, he noticed it. They were in the newspaper room working – or, at least, she was working and he was wasting time. As she bent her head to copy something out of her notebook, the necklace slipped out from under her shirt. He was so startled to see it, that he actually laughed. His laugh was so abrupt and unexpected that he caught the attention of the entire newspaper staff. Chagrinned, he only managed to attempt a charming smile before ducking out of the room. 

As he walked to his suite, he analyzed what she meant by wearing it. He knew it had to mean something, because he knew the type of person Rory was. She was the kind of person who never did anything without thinking through all of the possible outcomes. Finally, he decided that she meant it as a sort of acceptance of his challenge. Good. Let the games begin.

Not of course that he wouldn't have played practical jokes on her if she hadn't – it was just that he would feel less guilty bringing out the big guns now. Wait, who was he kidding? Logan Huntzberger never felt guilty about anything.

As he reached his dorm, he swung the door open happily, bellowing, "Boys. Time to get up. We have some planning to do."

When he was greeted with silence, he charged into Finn's room and pulled open the shade. The sudden entrance of light made Finn groan. "Go away."

"No can do. We have pranks to pull."

"What's with the sunny disposition? Last night, you got as drunk as I did."

"Nobody ever gets as drunk as you do Finn." Logan paused a moment. "Now get up." Before Finn had time to argue, Logan was out of the room and giving Colin the same treatment.

* * *

Rory was still in the newspaper room, trying to write her latest article, but there were too many distractions. First Paris had stormed into Doyle's office demanding to know where he had been the night before. Ever since they had slept together, Paris had become even more neurotic and Doyle had been even more demanding – which Rory took to mean that they both cared for each other. The ensuing argument emanating from Doyle's office lasted for half an hour, their voices escalating with every word. Just when Rory had had enough, Paris stormed out of the office, and, thankfully, out of the newspaper room. 

After that, Logan had come in, to do his usual time in the newspaper room. Rory had known that was coming, however, because Logan always spent forty five minutes in the room. Everyday, he came in at ten and slept, flirted, or surfed the web for his obligatory forty five minutes. So today, when he had burst out in laughter twenty three minutes after his arrival, and left short after, Rory had been surprised.

Her hand went up to touch the ring, and she had been surprised to discover that it was no longer hidden by her shirt. However, she quickly put two and two together and figured out what had prompted Logan's quick departure.

* * *

"Now, tell us again why we're doing this?" Colin demanded of Logan. 

"Because you love me," Logan shot back impishly.

"No really." Finn was just beginning to recover from his hangover. "You want to get back at the reporter because she got back at you for pulling a practical joke."

"Exactly."

Colin picked up the questioning. "And why, pray tell, would you want to start a practical joke war?"

"She asked for it."

"No, Colin has a good point. Normally, you would just pick yourself up, brush off your ego and go on your way. What is it about the prank Rory pulled that bothered you so much? You've been subjected to worse."

Logan had no good comeback and so he crossed his arms and sat silently.

"But Finn, I think you just hit the nail on the head. You see, because it was Rory that pulled the prank, he has to one up her."

"Ahh, I see what you're getting at. Our resident Casanova has fallen for Miss Gilmore."

"I have not!" Logan finally regained his voice. "I do not fall, they fall."

Colin interrupted. "And since Rory Gilmore didn't fall when you did, you have to do _something_ to get her attention."

Before Logan could reply, Finn said, "Very well then. As long as it's for a good cause, we'll participate in your little plan."

* * *

The following day, Rory was busy studying in the library. She was anxious to get her homework done so that she could go to Stars Hollow for the weekend. When she was finally done, she headed out to her car. When she got there, she was quite surprised to find her small car turned sideways in the parking spot with cars on either side so she could not get it out. Under the windshield wiper she found a small note that said "Courtesy of the LDB."

* * *

The next morning, Logan woke up to a knock on the door. When he went to investigate, all he found was a note taped to the outside of the door. 

**Logan**,

Tut-tut. How unoriginal. Is that the best you could do?  
Against my better judgment, I'll give you a point for it.  
Logan – 1  
Rory – 1  
I just hope you are 'in omnia paratus'  
Good Luck. You'll need it.

**Ace **

**

* * *

**

AN: You guys asked for it. BTW 'in omnia paratus' means prepared for all things.


	3. Chapter 3

Usual Disclaimers Apply

Puppet Master

It had been a week since the Life and Death Brigade had helped Logan move Rory's car, but there hadn't been any sign of activity of Rory's part. Logan couldn't help but wonder if Rory had given up, but he didn't think that was her style. In fact, the longer they went without a joke being pulled, the more nervous Logan became. He even considered pulling another joke on her, but that seemed against the rules somehow.

But what angered Logan the most was the fact that Rory seemed oblivious to the currents she was generating. She continued with her daily life in a completely normal way – she was productive at the newspaper, played referee between Paris and Doyle, and was constantly studying. Even her jumpy-ness when Logan was in the room had completely disappeared.

Finally, the weekend came, and Logan decided he had had enough. Instead of waiting around on campus for Rory to pull a prank, thus making himself even more of a target, he decided to go home for the weekend and hang out with some of his old schoolmates. He was in such a good mood he even invited Finn and Colin along, but much to his confusion, they told him they were busy studying. Yes, Finn and Colin claimed they needed to study.

He decided they had temporarily gone insane and, with a prayer for their sanity, he was out the door and quickly on his way home.

* * *

As soon as Logan was out of the room, Finn looked up from his biology textbook over at Colin who was seemingly engrossed in a philosophy textbook. 

Before Finn could say anything, Colin shook his head almost imperceptibly. Finn looked back down at his textbook.

Ten minutes later, Colin looked up. "Jesus. Are you even taking biology?"

Finn looked up too. "Well, no. I actually borrowed it off of Stephanie." With that, both doubled over in laughter.

When they regained their breath, and an illusion of calm, Colin noted, "He is either really preoccupied, or really gullible."

Finn shot back, "Hey, did you know that the word 'gullible' is not in the dictionary?"

"What?! Of course it is. Here let me show you!" As Colin reached for the nearest dictionary, it hit him and he physically smacked himself on the head. "Hello? Gullible?"

Finn just laughed.

"Hey, cut it out. We need to make the call."

As Finn dialed, they both picked up the phone. When it was picked up on the other end, Finn said, "Musketeers two and three reporting in. Musketeer one has left the building. Repeat, musketeer one has left the building. Operation Delta is a go."

* * *

Rory hung up the phone. "Alright, do we have everything?" 

Lorelai and Paris nodded. "I think so." Lorelai had driven in just for the occasion.

"Good. Musketeers two and three are waiting. Let's get going, girls."

They each hefted a couple of large bags and made the walk to Logan's suite. By the time they got there, Lorelai was already complaining.

"I need coffee," were the words that greeted Colin when he answered the door. "I must have coffee. Coffee is the bringer of life, the savior of nations, God's gift to humanity-" she was cut off as Finn pushed a mug of coffee into her face. She took a sip. "Not bad, but I'm sure you could do much better."

Finn looked indignant. "This is the thanks I get for letting your daughter ransack my best mate's room?"

"Oh about that," Lorelai grinned cheekily, "thanks." She turned to Rory. "I still can't believe _you_ of all people would get caught up in a practical joke war. Remind me again how this happened."

Before Rory could open her mouth, Paris cut in. "Can we get on with it already? Some of us have to get back to study-"

"…or go on a date with Doyle," Colin cut in.

"-and don't have all day to gallivant around," Paris continued, ignoring Colin, "redecorating for snobby rich kids."

"Hey!" Colin shouted, pretending to be wounded.

In the midst of the chaos, Rory entered Logan's room, followed closely by Finn. "Ok, as much as I hate to say this, his room is actually pretty cool."

"Shouldn't that make it all that much more fun to redecorate?"

Rory stopped to consider Finn's suggestion. "Yeah, I guess you're right!" She said happily before opening her bags. Eventually, Paris, Lorelai and Colin came in, having finished bickering and they each added their own flavor to the room.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the group stood back to look at their handiwork. 

"Great job, guys," Lorelai gushed, "and great idea Ror. Didn't know you had it in ya."

"Yes, well, I did learn from the best." Rory replied.

"You are such a suck up," Paris griped.

Rory ignored Paris, opting instead to turn to Finn and Colin. "Hey, we're having an after party at our dorm. Want to come?"

Finn perkedup at the word party. "Party?!"

"Well, not really a party, more of a pig out night for anyone who worked on Logan's room and, well, anyone who happens to venture into our dorm."

Colin responded before Finn can ask anything else. "We're in."

* * *

Four pizzas, two gallons of pop and three pints of ice cream later, Rory, Finn and Colin sat on the floor watching movies. Lorelai had driven home, only after receiving promises from each and every one that she would be notified of how the prank turned out. Paris had left with Doyle who had been waiting outside the room when they showed up. 

"So," Rory turned to the two guys who were watching Spiderman raptly. "Why did you guys help me?"

"What do you mean?" Colin asked.

"You helped me pull a prank on your best friend."

"What? We aren't allowed to help out a friend?" Colin tried to avoid the question.

"He deserves it." Finn deadpanned. At Rory's skeptical look, he continued. "Really he does. His ego gets the best of him," here Rory snorts and gives him a look that says, 'major understatement', "and once in a while, we like to see him put in his place."

"Especially when it's you who's putting him in his place." Colin had started to warm up to the topic.

"And," Finn hurried on before Rory could ask Colin to clarify his statement, "it's amusing. Your last joke gave us entertainment for a solid week. We can't wait to see his face this time."

"You do realize that he's gonna know you had something to do with it, right?"

"Yeah. It'll be obvious, especially when I come at him with a camcorder to capture his stupefied expression."

The three break out in laughter imagining Logan's reaction.

"_You_ realize, of course, that we're probably going to help him execute the next joke on you, right?" Colin pipes up when he regains his breath.

Rory's jaw drops open. "How much do you want?"

"Oh, honey," Finn says sympathetically, "You can't buy us."

* * *

Late Sunday night, Logan returned to the suite, exhausted from partying with his high school buddies. He tiptoed in, careful not to disturb Colin or Finn…especially Finn. He opened up the door to his room and dropped his bags. 

"WHAT THE HELL?!!!!!" His room had been given a complete makeover. The room was very…pink. Pink walls, pink bedspread, pink desk, pink chair, pink lampshade…you get the point. In the middle of his bed sat a large, pink teddy bear. But the worst part was that his furniture hung upside down from the ceiling.

"FINN!!! COLIN!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, not caring that he was probably waking up the entire floor.

"Yeah?" Finn popped up from behind the living room couch being careful to keep the camcorder on Logan. Colin reluctantly followed.

"YOU TWO ARE DEAD!"

"Whaddya mean?"

"You…let…her…in…here!"

"Well, she pulled the prank!"

Logan snorted. "Like she could get my furniture on the ceiling on the ceiling by herself…"

Colin gave in. "Well, we _may_ have helped…just a tad."

Quickly, Finn jumped in. "Hey, don't shoot the messengers! Listen to your messages!"

Logan quickly rummaged through his bag, flipped his cell phone and listened.

Rory's voice came over the phone. "Hey hun! I figured I was being remiss in my fiancical duties," at this point there was a bit of commotion on the other end and someone yelled 'ooh, nice word!!', "by letting you live in such an awful room, so I redecorated. I hope you like it. By the way, what do you think of the color scheme? I was hoping we could use it for the wedding! Love ya."

While he listened to the message, Logan's face had gone from disbelief to a scary purple color. He hung up the phone and looked like he was contemplating his options. Finally, he threw his head back and laughed long and hard. When he looked up, Finn still had the camera focused intently on Logan.

"You two are so dead!"

"Idle threats, Huntzberger," Colin affirmed confidently.

"I hold the keys to the liquor cabinet."

Finn and Colin looked at each other in disbelief. "He wouldn't, would he?"

They looked at Logan who had an evil grin spreading on his face. "He would."

* * *

The next day, there came a knock on Rory's door. She opened it to see a note taped to her door. 

**Ace,  
**Good one. You have won the battle.  
You will not win the war.  
Anyway,  
Ace – 2  
Logan – 1  
By the way, I'll get back to you on the color scheme.  
**Logan**

* * *

AN: Well, I was planning on thanking each and every one of my reviewers by name, but when I looked and saw 84 reviews…well, I'm hoping that a blanket thank you statement will suffice. So…..THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!! hugs> 

BTW, I have absolutely no idea how do perform the prank; I write them, not pull them. Don't shoot the messenger.

JJBP – I used the line for you. Hope it made you happy!


	4. Chapter 4

Puppet Master

Logan fumed. It was bad enough for him to get involved in a prank war with a girl who was turning out to be much more of an evil master mind than he'd ever thought she could be, but he'd made the mistake of assuming his friends weren't corruptible. He should have known that they'd turn on him – especially since they'd gotten the mock-able idea that he had fallen for Rory Gilmore.

He laughed. Him fall for Rory Gilmore? She was so not his type. Shy, and bookish, she had a razor sharp tongue on her. She was so obviously from a different background than he was that he had been speechless when he'd seen her at her grandparent's house weeks ago. He had been so surprised in fact, that he'd asked his father about her life. His father, being up to date on the continuing Gilmore saga, explained all about Lorelai, Rory and the animosity between Emily and the younger generations.

Sure he enjoyed bantering with her. Sure he looked forward to seeing her at the newspaper, but that was because he enjoyed annoying her. Wasn't it?

Great. He wasn't even convincing himself. He had begun to think that Colin and Finn's diagnosis had been close to the truth. The Casanova had fallen for the Ace Reporter. And that didn't sit well with him at all.

* * *

Logan was dangerous. She'd determined that much already. Not violent dangerous, not pulling a daring prank dangerous, but dangerous to her way of life. She'd always lived a quiet life. Books, school, coffee and a couple of loyal friends; those things were her life. 

Logan could change all of that. He had already begun changing that, in fact. He'd upset her careful balance, pulled her into a dangerous stunt, mixed her up in a clandestine society whose members were known for their carefree attitudes.

And if he'd already managed to change all that with only a tentative acquaintance-ship, what could he do if they managed to establish a friendship? Or a relationship? Would she be able to hold back? The chemistry between them was so obvious that even she couldn't deny it.

No she didn't deny it. She just attributed it to other factors; it was a passing fancy, she told herself.

* * *

Finn and Colin found Logan sitting in his room, listening to music and lost in deep thought. They flopped less-than-gracefully onto his bed. 

"So, got any plans?" Colin shouted, lifting the headphones from Logan's ears.

"Why do you care?" The sarcasm in their friends' voice astounded Finn and Colin.

"What's up, mate?" Finn asked, flinging his arms around Logan.

"'What's up mate?' That all you got? You stab me in the back and all you've got is 'what's up mate?'"

"Hey. We're sorry. It was all in fun."

"Yeah," Colin added. "Why are you all bent out of shape? We've done worse!"

"So past behavior is now being used to excuse current behavior?"

"As a matter of fact, yes it is."

"Hey Colin, let's go. Maybe we'll come back when it's safe and when he doesn't have such a large stick up his ass."

The two exited the room, making a point of slamming the door behind them. Logan doubled over in silent mirth. Those two were so easy to manipulate.

* * *

As soon as they left, Finn and Colin headed to the pub. 

An hour later, they still sat nursing their beers. Rory walked in and immediately saw them.

"Why the gloomy faces?" Even the continually upbeat Finn had a look of absolute guilt on his face.

"You were right." Colin sounded surprised.

"Of course I was." She paused and then when no explanations were forthcoming, she gave in. "What was I right about?"

Finn looked up. "Well," he started, "it wasn't so much what you said, per say, but your attitude. You knew Logan wouldn't appreciate us helping you pull a prank."

"Ahh…" a knowing grin came to rest on Rory's face. "He won't let you help pull the next prank on me, right?"

"Well, yeah. He's being a complete stick in the mud." Colin paused and made a face, obviously repulsed by the mental image that his comment conjured up in his mind.

"You can say 'I told you so.' You were right. We admit it. We bow beneath your superior wisdom." Finn said sardonically, but the corners of his mouth pulled up in a wan imitation of his charming smile.

"Well, why would I want to say 'I told you so'? You took all the fun out of it by telling me to say it. But, I'm glad you admit that I am superior in wisdom. Now that we have that out of the way, we can start planning."

"Planning?" Colin was obviously a bit drunk and having trouble following the conversation.

Rory rolled her eyes. "You don't actually think I'm gonna sit back and let him play a prank on me without starting on my game plan?"

"I like the way you think, Gilmore." Finn was intrigued.

The three bowed their heads together and Colin and Finn listened attentively as Rory laid out her plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Logan had snuck into the newspaper room. He quietly made his way to Doyle's desk where the final copy of tomorrow's newspaper sat unobtrusively in a disk. He had to admit that the time he so unwillingly spend in the newspaper office really worked out this time. Now he knew that Doyle left the disk on his desk when the newspaper was ready to go and the person in charge of printing the newspaper would pick it up in the morning, before Doyle came. 

He slipped the diskette into the computer and opened the lone document. A few minutes later, the crucial changes had been made. It really was ironic, he reminisced, that his first published article would go completely unedited. Absolutely against the rules, but hey, rules are meant to be broken, right?

A mere ten minutes after he had come in, Logan snuck out, leaving behind no evidence that he had been there, except the change in the document on the disk. Tomorrow, pandemonium would rule.

* * *

The following morning, the entire newspaper staff gathered for the arrival of special holiday edition of the Yale Daily News. Rory was especially excited because it was the first time she had made the front page. Granted, it was just a small bit of her article on the front page, but in her book, that was the front page. 

The paper was delivered and each member of the staff quickly grabbed a copy. Rory grabbed it triumphantly and scanned the front page for her article. 'Funny,' she thought, 'I must have gone over it too quickly.' So she looked the front page over, more slowly this time. Halfway down, a small headline caught her eye.

**Two Historic Families Will Finally Be Joined**

As she read on, her mouth dropped in disbelief.

_Yale sophomores Lorelai Gilmore and Logan Huntzberger are engaged to be married._

The article went on to detail the histories and legacies of both families, carefully omitting any reference to the 'happy couple' themselves, save the first sentence.

"You are dead, Huntzberger. Dead, you hear me?" Rory muttered, even though she knew perfectly well that Logan would not be caught dead waiting for the Yale Daily News to come out.

* * *

Logan relished in the feeling of a job well done. He jumped up at the sound of a knock on the door, but by the time he got there, she was gone. Sitting on the welcome mat was a copy of the newspaper.

Logan grinned to himself as he picked it up. As he opened it, a small note fluttered out. He stooped to pick that up as well, but before he could read it, a bit of color on the newspaper caught his eye. Rory had encircled his article with a red heart. He laughed. He looked down at the note in his hand.

**Logan**,  
Logan – 2  
Rory – 2  
Much better.  
Much much better.  
I wouldn't have thought you would voluntarily work on the newspaper, but you proved me wrong.  
Good job.  
**Ace  
**P.S. Thanks _a lot_ for getting news of our engagement out there.

He chuckled and practically skipped out of the dorm.

* * *

AN: Thanks again for all of the reviews. You guys make me soooo happy! Hug I hope y'all like this chapter too. I had fun writing it. Sorry if you don't like the drama going on at the beginning of the chapter – I'm just trying to add it in as some sort of a transition!! But whatever…what do you think? 


	5. Chapter 5

Puppet Master

Rory timidly knocked on the doorframe of Doyle's office. He looked up, and as he saw who it was, he grabbed the latest copy of the newspaper and bellowed, "What the HECK is this, Gilmore?"

Instead of timidly presenting some lame excuse as he had half expected her to do, she barged into the office and gave it right back to him. "That's what I was going to ask YOU!"

Doyle's face contorted in confusion. "What do you mean, that's what you were going to ask me? It's bad enough that you get engaged to Logan Huntzberger, but the Yale Daily News is not your own personal gossip column. This is unacceptable Gilmore, and you're lucky I don't fire you for it."

Rory stewed as Doyle ranted. When it seemed as though he was drawing to a close, she spoke, her voice under control, but he could tell she was pissed off.

"First of all, let me clear this up. I am not, nor will I ever be engaged to Logan Huntzberger! Secondly, I did not publish this rubbish that someone has the gall to call an article. Thirdly, I would advise you to keep the final copy of paper under closer security. With security so sketchy around here, I'm surprised this doesn't happen more often."

"Alright Gilmore, since you seem to have such a good idea what this is, why don't you tell me who put it there?"

Rory answered cryptically. "I would keep a close eye on Huntzberger if I were you."

With that, she turned and began to exit the room. As she reached the door Doyle's voice stopped her. "Uh, Gilmore. I think I owe you an apology." Rory turned around.

"Don't worry about it Doyle," she said sweetly. "Just remember that you owe me."

"Yes Gilmore," Doyle sounded exasperated. "I owe you a favor."

"Yes, you most certainly do. Oh, and by the way Doyle, you're an editor now. Learn to say hell." As Rory left the office, she had a small smirk on her face. You never know when a favor might come in handy.

* * *

Logan sat in his very pink room. Although he definitely had enough money, he couldn't bring himself to re-redecorate it. In his mind, the pink had become the special mark Rory Gilmore had left on his life. Although he would never admit it aloud, she intrigued him. She was opinionated, witty, and aggressive, but at the same time she also managed to be sheltered, shy and bookish.

Yes, he could see himself forming a relationship with Rory Gilmore. He could see an actual relationship, not the series of one night stands he usually indulged in. He could see himself becoming attached, something he hadn't done in a long time. He could see her breaking his heart if he gave her the chance.

* * *

Rory walked into her dorm room just as her cell phone rang. As she picked it put, Paris stormed into the room.

"Hello?"

"Hello Rory. How's Yale?"

"Hi Grandpa. Yale is fine, as usual."

"Say, I just received a copy of the latest Yale Daily News."

Rory groaned. Her grandfather laughed.

"So, is it retaliation, I'm assuming?"

"Yes, Grandpa, it's Logan's idea of retaliation. Don't worry though, it's all under control."

"I would expect no less. You will have to keep me up to date."

"It's actually a long story."

"Well, how about you and I meet? Why don't you come a half an hour early on Friday?"

Ignoring her internal wail, Rory replied, "Sounds good."

"Alright Rory. See you then."

As Rory hung up her phone, Paris pounced. "So, I see congratulations are in order," she said with a smile.

Rory decided to play along. "Why yes. Yes they are." She paused for a moment. "I have succeeded in putting Huntzberger on the offensive. He is now going all out. But I plan on outdoing him all the way. I think I deserve congratulations for that."

Paris laughed. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Not yet. Finn and Colin have to perform their part before I bring you in."

"Can't you at least tell me what you're doing?"

"Calm down, Paris. Patience is a virtue."

* * *

Logan was walking through the Yale campus later that day as Finn and Colin trailed behind him like lost puppy dogs.

"Come on, Logan. You can't hold this over our heads forever. We said we're sorry." Colin had been whining obsequiously for the past fifteen minutes.

Before Logan could muster up the energy for a retort, he was ambushed by a guy that he didn't recognize.

"Mr. Huntzberger, I need to talk to you."

"Alright. Talk to me."

"No, I need to talk to you alone."

Logan looked behind him, sending a confused expression to Finn and Colin. They got the message, quickly making themselves scarce. He turned back to the young freshman. "Would you please tell me your name?"

The freshman glanced quickly around before muttering, "Tim Young."

"Alright Tim, what was it you needed to talk to me about?"

Tim looked over Logan's shoulder at something before continuing. "I think….well, I think I like you." And suddenly, Tim pushed forward, pressing his lips to Logan's.

Logan didn't know what to do. It was so surreal. This boy that he didn't even know was kissing him? What could he do?

All of a sudden, a bright light when off behind him and brought him back to his senses. He moved to push Tim off, only to discover that Tim had already run away. Dazed, and confused, Logan quickly left the courtyard. He was too out of it to notice Tim go up to Colin and receive a large denomination bill, and too dazed to notice Finn leaning against a tree trunk, camera in hand.

* * *

Colin and Finn made their way to Rory's dorm. They barged right in, only to find Rory engrossed in her phone conversation.

"Mom, I can't believe you said that. You know it's only a joke!"

She paused, listening to the person on the other end of the line. "No, it's not funny."

Finn and Colin could hear laughter on the other end before Rory spoke up. "I can't talk to you when you're like this." She hung up the phone.

"So, are you getting some trouble for Logan's article?" Colin asked.

Rory groaned. "You saw that?" She paused. "Wait, you didn't help him write it, did you?"

"Alas, no. That was Logan all by himself. But I must admit, I didn't think he was capable of thinking up such a devious plan." Finn looked around before confiding, "I'm usually the master planner."

Colin snorted, obviously debating whether or not to comment. He and Rory shared a disbelieving look to Finn's consternation.

Finn cleared his throat. "Anyway, mademoiselle, we came to tell you that we have completed our assignment."

Rory immediately perked up. "You did? Let me see it!" Finn offered up the digital camera and Rory burst out laughing.

"This is great, guys! Precisely what the doctor ordered!"

"We aim to please," Colin said and both Rory and Finn grimaced.

"Now, who wants to help me with phase two?"

* * *

Logan sat in his economics class, staring out into space.

Even though most people thought he never attended classes and just slid on by with the help of daddy's reputation, Logan was a slightly above average student. However, today he couldn't concentrate on what the professor was lecturing about; choosing instead to devote his time to contemplation of what he had come to think of as 'the Rory situation.'

They hadn't had a single meaningful exchange since he had pulled the prank on her in her philosophy class. She ignored him at the newspaper, and they didn't often run into each other elsewhere. Sure they had the notes, but those were such a teaser. The back and forth banter had ceased abruptly.

Worse still, was the fact that Rory seemed to monopolize his two best friends' time. In fact, campus was abuzz with the fact that it was more common to see Rory with Colin and Finn than it was to see them with Logan. His position as one of the three stooges seemed in dire jeopardy.

Without Rory, Finn, and Colin, his life seemed empty. He was starting to believe Finn and Colin were right, and he shouldn't have started this practical joke war. But now that he was in it, how could he gracefully bow out? His pride told him that he couldn't, that he had to win, but the rest of him disagreed. For the most part, he felt that Rory was truly the puppet master and deserved to win. But he had to figure out a way to decline without looking like a wimp.

What a dilemma.

* * *

Doyle looked up, stunned as two very determined females barged into his office.

"Yes?" he asked, as politely as possible (at least for Doyle).

Paris moved forward and laid something on his desk. "We need you to print this…on the front page."

As he looked it over, his eyebrow raised. He set it down and returned his gaze to Paris and Rory. "You don't really expect me to print that, do you?!?"

Rory stepped back and let Paris steal the show. "Yes, as a matter of fact, we do."

"Why ever would I do that?"

"First of all, it seems you owe Rory here a favor." At this, Doyle inclined his head, acknowledging the point. "Second, Rory needs here revenge. You saw what he put in. Thirdly, we're sleeping together. Fourthly, it will get in one way or another. Just be thankful we're going through more official channels than Huntzberger did." Paris took a breath and began pulling Rory out of the room, convinced that she had sufficiently intimidated her boyfriend.

As they reached the door, Doyle finally found his voice. "But Paris," he whined, "do you know what Huntzberger would do to me?"

Rory looked at him. "Leave Logan to me."

Doyle scowled, knowing he was not going to win the argument. Under his breath he muttered darkly, "I wasn't talking about Logan, I meant Mitchum."

* * *

The next day as Logan walked to class, he noticed that many girls were staring at him. This in itself wasn't noteworthy, but the way they were whispering to one another and avoiding him like he had some contagious disease was.

When he got to statistics, he tried to intercept Colin before class started, but Colin was nowhere to be found. As he sat down in the front row, the professor walked in and started class. Five minutes later, Colin walked in, flushed and made his way to the back row, but not before unceremoniously depositing a copy of the newspaper in front of Logan.

Logan attempted to quietly open the newspaper. Shocked, he looked at the eight inch by five inch picture of his unfortunate kiss with Tim underneath a headline that read:

**Trouble in Paradise?**

The caption under the picture read:

Just days after the announcement of his engagement to Lorelai Gilmore, Logan Huntzberger is seen kissing an unknown boy. Perhaps not all is what it seems with Gilmore and Huntzberger.

As humiliating for Logan as it was, he immediately recognized the last sentence as a direct rebuke of his article.

Even as his dignity pled with him to exact revenge on Rory, his head recognized it as a good thing. This latest prank that Rory pulled was good, very good. He could bow out gracefully, citing the fact that there was no topping her. Satisfied, he sat back to listen to the lecture.

* * *

It had been two days since Rory's prank and she was beginning to get worried. There had been no note from Logan. She fretted that maybe the last joke had crossed the line; that Logan had a shorter tolerance for humiliation than Finn and Colin had thought.

She checked her mail, but there was still nothing. She sat down with her cell phone in hand, debating whether or not she should call him. As she focused on the phone, she noticed that there was one new message. Putting the phone to her ear, she was surprised to hear Logan's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey Ace. The Pub. 10:30. Don't worry about a blindfold this time."

She smiled – he didn't sound angry. She looked at the clock: 8:24. Perfect.

* * *

AN: I want to make one thing clear – I do not have anything against homosexuals, and did not mean the joke the cause offense. If I have offended anyone, you have my sincerest apologies. I just thought that this would be something that would really get to Logan.

So, was it too over the top? Too weird? Too OOC?


	6. Chapter 6

Puppet Master

For the umpteenth time that evening, Logan checked his monogrammed watch. And for the umpteenth time that evening, he was surprised to see that it _still_ wasn't 10:30. He was nervous. And this also surprised him.

He wasn't the kind of guy that was nervous for a quasi-date. He was self-assured, confident the point of cockiness and suave. But that night, he felt very much the opposite. His palms were sweating, when he had ordered his drink he had actually stuttered, and his leg would not stop bouncing. Why couldn't Rory just hurry up and arrive?

It was driving him crazy.

* * *

Back at Rory's dorm, she too was in a panic. After going through both her own and Paris' closet without finding an appropriate outfit, she finally dug out her cell phone and called her mom. 

It was picked up on the fifth ring. "Lorelai's cell phone. Luke speaking."

"Luke?"

"Rory?"

"What are you doing with mom's cell phone?"

"She left her purse on the counter and it was ringing and ringing and disturbing paying customers, so I answered it."

"In the diner?"

"Yes, in the diner? Where else would I be?"

"You're talking on the phone in the diner?"

"Yes."

Rory giggled. "All those years of admonishing us for talking on our cell phones and you break your own rules? I'm ashamed of you, Luke!"

There was silence for a moment and when Luke spoke again, his voice was gruff. "So, anyway, what can I do for you?"

"Mom wouldn't happen to be around, would she? I need to talk to her," Rory added unnecessarily.

"She just went to the bathroom. She should be back any second."

"When she gets back, can you tell her to call me right away?"

"Sure thing."

Three minutes later as Rory stood glaring at her closet, her phone rang.

"Mom?!"

"No…" came the confused Aussie voice.

"Finn?"

"_That_ would be me."

"What do you want?" Rory hadn't meant to be that short with him, but it was getting closer and closer to 10:30.

"I was wondering," Finn continued, oblivious to her distress, "if you would want to come hang out with us tonight? We thought we could watch some movies, eat some junk food, maybe get a bit drunk…" Finn trailed off.

"That sounds nice, but I'm afraid I already have plans."

"That's too bad. Oh, alright. Talk to you later, then."

Rory went to hang up her phone, but when she heard something on the other end, she decided to listen.

"She has plans," came Finn's voice.

"Ha! I told you she would go meet him. You owe me twenty bucks." That was Colin's voice.

"She never said she was going to meet Logan…but since I'm such a good sport, I'll give you the twenty. I'd just waste it on alcohol anyway."

Rory had had enough. "Finn! Hang up the phone before you start talking about someone!"

"Rory? Is that you? Terribly sorry dear." The dial tone rang in her ear.

"Boys," Rory muttered under her breath and turned back to glare at her closet some more.

* * *

Logan waited impatiently. The longer it took Rory to get there, the more time he had to rethink whether or not he really wanted to back out. His pride told him that a Huntzberger never gave up at anything. They saw things through to the end, no matter if the outcome was good or bad. At the same time, his head told him that dogged stubborn-ness was not necessarily the best way to go at things. A good businessman needed to know when to concede defeat, or at the very least, when a compromise was called for in order to ensure the good of both parties. One final voice came into play in the argument. His heart told him that the only way he had a chance with Rory Gilmore was to stop this nonsense quickly before the pranks became personal attacks that put their strange friendship in jeopardy. 

He sighed. There was no answer to this dilemma that at least one part of him was opposed to. Suddenly, a fragment of a conversation with Finn came floating into his head. _"Always remember to follow your heart…it's the thing least likely to be affected by alcoholic beverage consumption."_ He chuckled. It had seemed like good advice at the time, but perhaps his judgment had been impaired by great amounts of 'alcoholic beverage consumption.'

Still plagued by indecision, Logan slumped down in the booth to wait for Rory.

* * *

When 10:10 came without any sign of a call from Lorelai, Rory decided the time had come to bite the bullet and choose an outfit. Closing her eyes, she pointed to a pair of jeans and a shirt. Thankfully, the two matched and she threw them on quickly. 

The minute she finished doing her hair and makeup, her cell phone rang. Mindful of her previous conversation with Finn, she answered professionally. "Rory Gilmore."

"Fruit of my loins! Luke said you needed something?"

"Awfully long bathroom break you had there." Having successfully put together an outfit, Rory was in a better mood and snickered.

"Yes…well…" Lorelai drew out the 'L' sound, "I called to talk about you, not me."

"Nice try Mom. That was an almost convincing change of subject. Luckily for you, I don't have time to talk at all. I'm late for my rendezvous."

"Oooh, a rendezvous. Sounds dodgy."

"I don't know what else to call it," Rory confessed. "After I pulled the last prank on him, Logan called and told me to meet him at the pub tonight."

"I was meaning to ask," Lorelai interjected, "how did that last prank go?"

Rory giggled. "Pretty good if I say so myself. I put a copy of the paper in the mail and you should be getting it any day now."

"Goody. Wait, you're going to the pub?"

"Yeah."

"You're going to the pub, knowing full well that it may be an elaborate prank? You're just walking into it?"

"I thought about that, but it seems too unsubtle for Logan."

"Hmmm…you may be right. But I would think about the prank."

"Alright. Mom, I gotta go. If I'm going to find a bodyguard, I have to leave now."

"Love ya toots!" said Lorelai, but Rory had already hung up the phone and was flying out the door, in the direction opposite the pub.

* * *

Finn and Colin were in the middle of a rousing game of Monopoly when there was a frantic knocking at the door. 

"You expecting company?" Finn cocked his eyebrow at Colin.

"Not me? Maybe it's a certain redhead come a callin' for you."

"Maybe." Finn sounded unconvinced.

"Well, there is one easy way to find out who's at the door."

The frantic knocking continued unabated.

"And that would be?" Finn asked intrigued.

"We could open the door. Then the solidity of the wall between us would be breached and we could view the other person."

"You make a good point, mate. But that would mean interrupting our fascinating game of Monopoly."

"It's okay with me. You're winning anyway. Hotels on Park Place and Boardwalk as well as a half a dozen other properties is hard to compete with."

"But it was just getting fun."

The knocking suddenly ceased. A moment later, they heard Rory yell, "Finn! Colin! I know you're in there."

Finn and Colin glanced at each other, wearing eerily similar grins. Colin nodded his head at Finn, indicating that Finn should be the one to reply.

"And why, pray tell, do you know we're in here? For all you know we could be out at a party getting wasted and having an enjoyable time dancing with a couple of cute redheads."

"First of all, there's the fact that you just acknowledged me. That is sufficient evidence for me that you're in there, so please, Finn, open the damn door."

"There is no need for that kind of crude language," Colin called back, but neither had budged from their spot on the floor. "By the way, why are you here? Aren't you late for your date with Logan?"

Frustrated, Rory replied, "It's not a date. And I won't be late for it if you open the door right now and just talk to me."

"Alright, alright." Finn slowly got up and walked at a leisurely pace to the door. As his hand reached the doorknob, he stopped. "Why _are_ you here?"

"Open the door already, Finn. It's getting tiring yelling through the door at you when you could easily 'breach the solidity of this wall' by turning the doorknob and pulling in."

Finn complied and stepped back to let Rory in but as soon as she saw him, she grabbed his wrist and started dragging him outside. "Let's go."

"Go where?" asked Colin blankly.

"To the pub," said Rory flatly.

"But isn't Logan there?"

"Exactly."

Finn interjected, "I think I missed something. Colin, did you follow that?"

"Nope."

"Have I been drinking?"

"Surprisingly, no."

"Then why did that make no sense?"

"Because."

"Let me try again." Finn turned to Rory, who had continued to pull him in the direction of the pub. "Why are you dragging me to your date with Logan?"

"For the last time, it's not a date. But I'm dragging you to the pub because you two are my new bodyguards. You don't really think I'm going to walk right into what could very well be a trap, do you?"

* * *

AN: I'm so sorry for the lack of updates lately. I hate making excuses, but I'm going to anyway. I had a boatload of work for finals and then I was dragged to visit family for the holidays. Thankfully, although there wasn't internet where I was staying, I did have my laptop and was able to get a jump on the next couple of chapters. So, assuming you guys are still interested and keep reviewing, I'll be able to keep the chapters coming. 


	7. Chapter 7

Puppet Master

Logan looked at his pocket watch. 10:35. He looked at the clock on the wall, attempting to determine whether or not his watch was fast. 10:35. Interesting. He would have thought that Rory Gilmore was one to value punctuality. Learn something new everyday, he thought.

Suddenly, the door of the pub was flung open and in slunk Finn looking as though he would rather be any where but crashing Logan's supposed date. Sulking, he plopped himself down in front of Logan.

"What are you doing here?"

Finn muttered something unintelligible.

"Didn't I expressly forbid you from crashing my meeting with Gilmore?"

"Yes." Finn looked up at petulantly added, "but Rory expressly dragged me to crash your meeting with her."

"Whatever for?" Logan looked honestly perplexed.

"I'm supposed to be scouting out possible pranks." He looked up expectantly. "Are you pulling a prank?"

"No."

"Oh." Finn stuck his foot out in the middle of the walkway.

"Where's Colin?" asked Logan.

Finn nodded his head toward the door of the pub, which had just opened again, admitting Colin who seemed to have developed an abnormally large shadow.

"Finn? Why is Rory following Colin like that?"

"He's her bodyguard against more obvious attacks. You know, pie in the face, that sort of thing."

Logan looked insulted. "She really thinks that little of me?"

Finn rolled his eyes. "She's just a bit paranoid."

Colin and Rory had finally reached the table.

"Hi." Rory offered.

"Now that you've assured yourself that I have no tricks up my sleeve, can these two stooges get back to whatever they were doing?" Logan said sardonically with a pointed glance at Finn and Colin.

"I don't completely grant that you have no tricks up your sleeve, but I guess they can get back to their game of Monopoly."

Startled, Logan looked at Colin. "Monopoly?"

"Finn was bored," offered Colin as an explanation.

"Hey, don't put it all on my shoulders," Finn shot back. "You were enjoying it just as much as I was."

Colin snorted in a most ungentlemanly manner. Logan shot him another look and he amended his snort saying, "Yes, Finn, why don't we go back so that you can continue beating the crap out of me?"

Finn got up, but muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "How did I ever get to be at Rory Gilmore's beck and call?"

Logan chuckled and as his friends headed out, Rory sat down across the table from him.

"Do I really come across as that much of a bad guy?"

"You're a Huntzberger," said Rory, as if that explained everything.

Logan looked taken aback. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Rory sighed and tried to coherently arrange her thoughts. "You're part of the high-society. You're unpredictable. You don't play by the same rules I do, if we're even playing the same game. I never know what's going to happen next."

"But you stick around. Why?"

"Why not? I really don't have anything better to do."

"What? No books to sniff? No classes to attend? No articles to write?" Logan gave Rory a second to think about his words before he continued. "No. I think you stick around and play the game, even though you feel that you're a novice because it intrigues you. You are intrigued by learning the game. You're intrigued by meeting the characters. You're intrigued by me."

At this, Rory snorted. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Alright then, explain it to me."

"Gosh, Logan. It's just a prank war."

"Just a prank war? I prefer to think of it as a battle of wits…" he trailed off.

"Battle of wits? Sure, I suppose."

"…and a foundation for friendship." Logan finished hopefully.

"Friendship?" asked Rory dubiously. "What exactly did you get me here for?"

"I want to call a truce?" The slight lift at the end of the sentence made it a question instead of a statement, like he had intended it to be.

"A truce? You mean you want to give up?" As always, Rory poked right through to the heart of the matter.

"Not give up. Peacefully end the conflict."

"Sounds like giving up to me," Rory teased.

Logan looked up and was dead serious when he responded. "I'm not giving up. I assure you that I could outdo you quite easily, but it wouldn't be pleasant. It would degenerate into character attacks and reputation ruining stunts. By the end, we wouldn't be able to civilly be in the same room, much less maintain any sort of relationship."

Rory looked more won over. "Continue."

"I don't want it to end that way. I want to be able to explore a friendship with you."

"Me? Why me?" Rory's uncertainty returned in a flash.

"Why not you?" countered Logan childishly.

"I'm so unlike your friends."

"Precisely."

"So you're telling me that you want to concede the prank war to try to establish a friendship with someone completely unlike yourself?"

Logan looked mock pensive for a moment. "Yes, that is precisely what I'm telling you."

Rory looked at him blankly for a minute. And then burst out laughing. "Sorry, Logan, I'm not going to fall for that. The minute my back is turned you'll just pull another prank. Nope, you have to do better than that."

Logan was starting to get angry. "Dammit, Rory, why is it so hard to believe that I want to be your friend?"

Rory looked up, startled at his reaction. "It's hard to see you being a friend to a girl without ulterior motives." The momentary flash of guilt that passed across Logan's face was enough to spur her on. "That's it, isn't it?"

Although he hadn't wanted to be goaded into it, she had come much too close to the truth. "Fine Rory, I like you. Happy? You're an enigma and I want to understand you. You're right, I'm wrong. I like you and want more than friendship. But if you have such misconstrued ideas about me, this could never work." With that, he threw a twenty onto the tabletop and stormed out of the pub.

Rory sat at the table for a minute in shock. Maybe she had been wrong about him. He wasn't the devil incarnate, and she had practically treated him that way. She had let her preconceived ideas about his society cloud her view of him. She was just as bad, if not worse than he was.

She felt tears prickling her eyes and acted on impulse. She quickly got up and ran out of the pub after him. He was a good ways down the street, and she had to abandon all pretense of casually approaching him and launched herself down the street in a run she didn't know she had in her.

"Logan!!" She called his name, but he didn't respond. Maybe he couldn't hear her.

"Logan!!" She yelled louder this time. He still didn't react, just continued walking towards his dorm.

"Logan!" She finally caught up to him and grabbed a hold of his wrist, wrenching him around to face her.

"What?!" It was clear to her that he wasn't going to let her off of the hook.

"God, Logan, I'm sorry." Before she could think about it, she gave into her impulse and pressed her lips firmly to his.

* * *

AN: Here! A quick update. Obviously a large cliff hanger, but it'll continue quickly. Consider it a consolation prize for the lack of updates and for being the best, most loyal readers ever!! I love you!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Puppet Master

Rational thought quickly returned to Rory and she pulled away. "God, what did I do?" She turned to start running away, but found her arm held in a firm grip. She hesitantly turned to face Logan and the expression on his face quickly took all words from her lips.

He looked so uncharacteristically vulnerable, but there was definitely passion beneath the surface. However, all that he said was, "Don't run."

"Logan, let me go." She begged him hysterically.

"Don't run," he repeated more firmly. "Please, don't run, Rory."

Hearing the desperation in his voice, Rory relaxed into his grip. As Logan realized that she wasn't going to run, he awkwardly put his arms around her as she further melted into his body.

As they stood there together, Logan unexpectedly felt moisture on his neck. He realized that the moisture was tears, and as he knew that he certainly wasn't crying (Rory Gilmore was in his arms, for goodness sakes), he pushed her away to look in her face.

"Why are you crying?" He brought his left hand up to wipe away her tears. "I didn't bite your lip or anything, did I?"

A strong feeling of déjà vu swept over Rory, and she let out a shaky laugh as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Rory kept repeating.

Logan held her against his side. "Do you have any plans tonight?" He felt Rory shake her head. "What do you say we go see how that Monopoly game is going?" Rory nodded her head. Glad to have her agreement, he sure-footedly steered her towards his suite.

* * *

By the time they arrived, Finn and Colin had started another game of Monopoly, this time accompanied by Stephanie and a great deal of alcohol. When they saw Logan and Rory enter the dorm together, they gladly scraped their current game to deal the two in, so to speak.

It wasn't until ten minutes into the game that Rory discovered the slight twist that Finn had added. As she landed on Colin's Baltic, Finn shouted out, "You owe Colin six dollars and a shot." Grudgingly, she took her shot.

"So, Rory," said Stephanie, her voice slightly too loud from intoxication, "I haven't congratulated you on that prank yet. I'm glad you went for Logan right were it hurts."

Rory and Stephanie giggled obscenely as Logan glared. Suddenly, Stephanie's radar went off and she spied the ring on Rory's necklace. "Nice rock, Ror. Where'd you get it?"

Rory, who was still in the midst of a fit of giggles, pointed at Logan. Stephanie rounded on him. "_You_ gave that to her?"

"Don't sound so impressed. I know my way around jewelry."

"I know that. But why does Rory have such a fine piece of jewelry around her neck?"

"You'll have to ask her that. I thought, based on the size and shape, that that specific object was supposed to be worn on a finger."

Stephanie smacked Logan upside the head. "Well, duh. But why does she have it in the first place?"

Finn finally caught the thread of the conversation. "Didn't you hear Steph? Logan here is off the market. He and Rory are _engaged_."

Seeing the four break out in raucous laughter, Stephanie got that she was missing some key piece of information. She glared at them until Rory got her laughter under control and regained the presence of mind to let Stephanie in on the joke.

"You know about Logan's little trick in my class a couple of weeks ago?"

"Yeah." Stephanie was still confused.

"You know about my response to that?"

"I only heard about it in passing – that you played a prank on Huntzberger."

"Yeah. I got my grandfather to corner him in the courtyard and inform him of our _engagement_. Welcome him to the family, that sort of thing."

Logan picked up the narrative. "She cleverly got my father in on the scheme and he called and verified Richard's story." Colin and Finn perked up, having not heard the second part of the prank.

Finn looked at Rory. "You got _Mitchum Huntzberger_ to participate in a practical joke?"

She nodded. "You'd be surprised at the sense of humor some of these people have, especially when my grandfather calls in a favor."

"Anyway," Logan broke in. "To congratulate her on a job well done, I sent her the piece of jewelry in question."

"Ahh," Stephanie said with a look of dawning comprehension on her face. "I get it."

"The explanation isn't quite complete if you don't read the inscription," Rory volunteered.

Stephanie grabbed at the necklace to inspect the inscription, but due to her hindered dexterity, she missed completely, instead grabbing Rory's face. On the second try, she managed to snag the necklace and brought it up to her face.

"The game's afoot," she read aloud for the benefit of Finn and Colin. The necklace was pulled from her grasp as Rory and Logan doubled over in laughter.

Finn looked from one to the other. "Boy was it ever!" The only response he received was renewed laughter from the rest.

* * *

An hour later, Monopoly long having been abandoned, Colin passed out on the floor. At this point, the rest decided it would be a good time to break up the party. Leaving Finn and Stephanie to fend for themselves, Logan helped Rory off of the floor and guided her into his room. She cautiously opened her eyes and snorted at the sight.

"Pink?!" was all she could manage to get out coherently.

"If I may be so delicate as to remind you, this is your work," said Logan, who either held his liquor better, or hadn't had as much.

Rory shook her head, and then moaned. She opened her mouth to change the subject. "I can't believe I lost three times in a row."

"Never underestimate Finn's prowess at board games. It's quite an unexpected talent, I must say."

Logan deposited Rory on his bed and then moved towards the closet.

"Where are you going?" mumbled Rory distractedly.

"Getting a blanket and a pillow for the couch."

"Don't go," said Rory and pulled him back towards the bed. Logan stiffened, but swiftly acquiesced to her demands, and they laid down on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

AN: Here. Was this up to expectations, or did it revisit the past too much? I'm thinking it's going to take a couple of chapters for things to settle back to normal, so please bear with me. Thanks again for the great reviews. You guys rock!


	9. Chapter 9

Puppet Master

The next morning, Rory woke up disoriented – partly from the hangover and partly from the fact that this was most definitely not her room. She heard her cell phone ring and rolled over to reach for it, and came face to face with Logan.

"Ahhh!" she screamed.

"Rory, calm down. It's just your cell phone." Logan always managed to play dumb and say precisely the right thing to save his own butt.

Unintentionally, Rory giggled and then moaned. "Obviously."

Logan rolled over and flipped open Rory's phone. "'Lo?"

From her side of the bed, Rory could hear her mother take a confused tone and then proceed to rant her heart out. After listening patiently to Lorelai rant for more than a minute, Logan stuck the phone in Rory's face.

"Mom?"

"Yes, this is your mother. Who was that?"

"_That_ was my darling fiancé."

"So that was the Mr. Huntzberger that I've heard so much about?"

"Yeah."

"And why, may I ask, was Mr. Huntzberger answering your phone?"

"Well, I happen to be in his very pink room."

The diversion temporarily succeeded. "It's still pink? He hasn't changed it?"

"Nope, still pink. I must admit I was surprised when I saw it."

This brought Lorelai straight back to the scent. "And why did you see it?"

"I'm not quite sure. This hangover is wreaking havoc on the finer points of last night."

At this, Logan raised a single eyebrow and Lorelai let out a squeaked, "What?!"

"As I told you, I met Logan at the pub."

"Yes…and then?"

"Then we came back to his dorm and played…Monopoly?" The last part of the phrase was directed at Logan, who nodded, a smirk apparent on his face.

"And where did the alcohol that gave you said hangover come into play? The pub?"

"Surprisingly, no. The Monopoly part. After an hour of taking shots, we were all tipsy and I passed out in Logan's room."

"That explains it then. Not in enough detail though, and we'll talk about this later, but I have the feeling you need some time with lover boy?"

"Yeah, love you, Mom." Rory hung up the phone before her mother could change her mind.

"Miss Gilmore, I do believe you left out some of the finer details of last night."

"Quite observant of you, Mr. Huntzberger."

"So do you want to talk about it?" asked Logan, specifically not saying the word kiss.

Rory thought it over and then shook her head. Stifling a moan, she said, "Surprisingly no." Then she amended her statement. "Not right now at least. I have a hangover, and I need to get to my room. Maybe later?"

Logan looked relieved about having temporarily dodged that bullet. "Sure, later sounds good. Maybe I'll see you later today?"

"Yeah," muttered Rory distractedly, searching for her purse.

"Here," said Logan, handing it to her.

"Thanks," said Rory, and leaned in impulsively to give him a kiss before darting quickly out of the room, giving lie to any rumors of a hangover.

* * *

Three hours later, Rory dragged herself out of bed for the second time that day. With a sense of foreboding, she showered and dressed. As she opened the door to head to the newspaper, she almost stepped on a single red rose. She picked it up gingerly, avoiding the thorns and read the note attached to it.

_Ace,  
__I enjoyed last night.  
__Logan_

She smiled. No one had ever done something like this for her. Just a rose, to let her know he was thinking of her. She was, however, not naïve enough not to realize that a part of him was still trying to win her over, just as a part of her was still not completely won over by him.

After taking the rose inside and caring for it properly, Rory set out for her destination again.

* * *

Logan, on the other hand, had been awake since Rory left. After dodging probing questions from his indelicate roommates (who had thankfully waited until Rory left to begin the interrogation), he escaped to wander the campus. He knew perfectly well, based on Rory's reaction, that he had some work cut out for him, before Rory completely accepted that his intentions were honorable.

His intentions? Honorable? Most people would find that to be an oxymoron, but they had no proof to back it up. Although he had a player persona, he really wasn't into playing the field. He had more fun goofing off than he ever could have had jumping from girl to girl. It was his way of rebelling from his father's expectations, which were for Logan to concentrate on his studies, become the next newspaper tycoon and find a dependable girlfriend.

Until recently, the last item had been out of the question. He had not found a girl who could keep him sufficiently entertained. Rory however, he could see himself with her. And, as much as that scared him, he had matured enough to realize that some of the best things in life were scary. Although at first glance, it seemed that they were opposites, he knew they had enough in common to make it. As a couple, they could have fun and still last. He knew this; it was just a matter of convincing Rory Gilmore.

* * *

When Rory arrived at the newspaper, she found a steaming cup of coffee waiting next to her computer, and another rose laid carefully atop her keyboard. As she sat down, her hands cradled the coffee lovingly and she inhaled it quickly. It tasted heavenly.

She set the cup of coffee down and noticed as Logan walked in. She lowered her head and smiled at the state of dishevelment of his hair. He paid her not a glance, but plunked himself into his chair, and proceeded to take a nap.

A smile slowly spread over Rory's face. She fished through her purse and found her phone. She dialed what was becoming a familiar number, and waited.

"Finn? It's Rory. Listen, I need you to do something for me."

* * *

AN: I know, I know. I'm sorry, but I just needed to have a sort of filler chapter here...still working on the next chapter, but I seem to be having some trouble with it. Obviously you guys can expect to see it some time next year.

Happy New Year's everybody!


	10. Chapter 10

Puppet Master

When Logan returned to his room later that day, he was promptly ambushed by Finn and Colin who proceeded to blindfold him, gag him and tie him up. They swung him up onto their shoulders and hauled him out of the room.

After taking him for a none-too-gentle walk, they deposited him on a sofa and proceeded to untie and un-gag him.

"Finn? Colin?" Logan was not amused at their antics.

"You know," came a feminine voice that Logan instantly recognized as Rory's, "as much as I love your buddies, I can't say I like being mistaken for them very much."

Logan got up, and, using her voice as a beacon, started towards her. "Well, you really can't blame me, can you? Having them kidnap me like that – not exactly kosher, I must say."

"What can I say? I don't always deal above board. Where's the fun in that?"

"Yes, I've notic-" Logan was cut off as he tripped over a couple of books lying on the floor and fell flat on his back.

Rory giggled; she couldn't help herself. "You know, they untied you for a reason."

"Do you say so? And what would that reason be?"

"So you could take the blindfold off yourself."

"But without the blindfold, making my way over to you and wrapping my arms around you wouldn't seem so impressive."

"Oh, is that what you were trying to do?" She giggled again. "It didn't work very well, did it?"

"Maybe if someone was tidier, I wouldn't have fallen on my butt."

"Oh, so this is my fault?"

"Psh. Hush you. I'm not done." That said, Logan stood up and proceeded to sure-footedly find his way to Rory. He hesitated slightly before wrapping his arms around her. "Hey you," he said quietly before kissing her.

Rory broke away before the kiss could go deeper. "We need to talk."

Logan, who was fed up with not being able to see her, reached up and pulled his blindfold off. "That doesn't sound good."

"No, no, nothing like that," she hastened to reassure him and then amended her statement. "Or maybe it is a little like that."

"Like what?" Logan was already lost.

"It's just -" Rory broke off, at a loss for words and sat down wearily on the couch. Quietly, Logan sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "What is this?"

"This?" echoed Logan.

"Us." She paused. "I mean, is there an us?" Uncharacteristically, she fell silent instead of rambling on and on.

Logan looked unfazed. "I want there to be an us. The question is do you want an us?"

"Maybe."

"All I get is a maybe?" Logan teased.

"Well, yes I want an us, but…" she trailed off miserably.

"Ooh, a 'yes, but'. Much better than a 'maybe'. We'll still have to work on that."

"But can I trust you?"

"Have I ever led you wrong yet?"

"Not yet, no." She could see where he was going with this.

"So what is your criteria for trust? Previous experience? Cause in that area, I'm doing pretty well," he joked. Rory just looked at him, so his face turned serious and he continued. "I guess I can't give you more than that. I'm just going to have to prove myself trustworthy day by day. But ultimately you have to decide whether or not you can trust me. It's your heart on the line and only you can make that decision."

Rory looked taken aback by Logan's sudden insight. He decided it might be best to leave her alone and give her time to think. He disentangled himself carefully and planted a chaste kiss on her forehead. "See you later Ace," he said, in what he meant to be a carefree voice, but ended up coming out as barely above a whisper.

"Bye Logan," she whispered forlornly, before collapsing on the couch like a puppet with its strings suddenly cut.

* * *

Logan walked back to his room slowly, meditating on what had happened. It was good to know that Rory liked him, but disheartening to realize that at this point, it wasn't enough for her. In a sudden flash of wisdom, Logan realized that this probably had nothing to do with him. He hadn't given her any real reason why he couldn't be trusted. The pranks, he added parenthetically to himself, had always been perceived as such, and she knew, he assured himself, that he hadn't really meant anything by them; he had just wanted to catch her attention.

Saddened, he wondered who had hurt her so badly. Who had made her decide that people weren't trustworthy? Who had convinced her that, no matter what, people inevitably hurt her?

She didn't deserve that. She deserved better. Better than him probably, but he wouldn't let that stop him, as long as she reciprocated his interest. His pace picked up speed as he became determined to show her that some people, at least, were trustworthy.

He entered his suite with renewed zest. He half expected to be accosted by Finn and Colin, but it didn't bother him a bit when all he received was silence.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rory lay on the couch contemplating her situation. She liked Logan, she really did. Although he had seemed like a pompous jackass on their first meeting, she had to admit that he had turned out to be a decent guy. By no means was he perfect, but Rory had already learned that perfect wasn't everything it was cracked up to be. Perfect was boring. You needed flaws to add spice to a relationship. Logan challenged her to see outside of her relatively small world view. He was so different, but in a good way. And they had chemistry.

No, it was never a question of whether or not she liked Logan. That much was crystal clear. The question was whether or not she trusted him with her heart.

Deep down, she realized that this had nothing to do with Logan. It went much further back than just him. It went further back than Dean, than Jess, and even further back than Dean the first time around. She was sure that her issues with trust started with her father.

Her father, who had never been enough. Sure, he came around once in a while, just long enough to get her excited and attached before leaving again. Every time, she invariably grew to trust him, and every time, equally invariably, he left without a backward glance.

It wasn't all her dad's fault – she acknowledged that. Jess had added his own two cents, leaving her just when she needed him the most. Dean too, for that matter. In fact, Dean was worse than Jess. He had used her as a cop out of his marriage. He had tricked her into believing that he loved her and wanted to be with her. And she had fallen for it, hook, line and sinker. And then, just when it had started to get tough, he ran away, like a scared little boy, coming to the belated realization that what they had done was wrong.

And what did all of this add up to? A girl who was afraid to trust; afraid to trust even the nice guys that came around. She started to cry. It hurt so bad knowing that something good was coming her way, but because of her past, she was too afraid to fully embrace it.

In a way, her mind was already made up. But this was only deep down inside of her heart. She still had yet to realize it in her head.

* * *

AN: OMG, can you say angst? I swear, I didn't mean for it to turn out this way, but we do need a little bit of this so we can be all the more happy when things turn out good, right? Okay, done waxing philosophical. I'll try and make the next chapter happier. I promise, I'll try. 


	11. Chapter 11

Puppet Master

The next day, Logan sidled up to Rory in the newspaper office. She tensed up, worried that he probably wanted an answer from her; an answer she still didn't have. She had stayed up half the night worrying, and had, unfortunately, come to no further conclusion.

"Hey, Ace. Can I talk to you?"

She shifted uneasily in her seat. "Well, I'm actually…kind of busy right now," she lied unconvincingly, paging through various papers lying on her desk.

"Rory, relax. It's not about that." Internally, Logan grimaced at having to use such a general term, but the problem was, he couldn't quite define what 'that' was. But he was relieved to see that, at his words, Rory did, in fact, relax visibly.

"Well, if it's not about _that_," Rory stressed the word ironically, "I suppose that you might be able to talk to me." She paused and seemed to become internally reflective before perking up suddenly. "So, what's up?"

"Well, it seems that the fact that I called for a truce in our little prank war has been twisted by _certain people _into a rumor that I am no longer the prank master."

"Well, I thought we came to the conclusion that your not. I am," said Rory teasingly.

"Hardy-har-har." Even though Logan seemed only to grudgingly laugh, he was actually very happy at seeing that Rory was in a better mood today. "Well, as I as saying, there is a certain person, who has deemed himself my successor, so to speak. The first move has been made against me," at this he flipped a Polaroid onto her desk, "and I was thinking we could have a bit of fun with this person."

Rory took a sip of her coffee before picking up the picture. This nearly turned disastrous. She almost choked on her coffee – the sight of Logan's face which had been drawn on with what looked like Sharpie was too much. After getting her coffee down without incident, she picked up the picture again. Logan was framed by bright pink, indicating to Rory that he had been sleeping in his room when the picture was taken. He had been given a Sharpie goatee, small smiley faces on each of his cheeks and a Harry Potter-esque scar on his forehead.

She chuckled slightly before addressing him. "Interesting. Well, I have to give points for catching you when you were asleep." She paused. "Was it Sharpie?"

Logan nodded. "You have no idea how hard that stuff is to get off." And, low and behold, when Rory looked closely, she could still see a faint shadow of the Harry Potter scar.

"I see. But I must deduct points for style. I would have stuck with one theme and continued it. For instance draw only the scar. Then add clumsily taped up glasses, a wizard's hat, and a wand. That would have been much classier."

Logan smirked. "I completely agree with you. However, I must ask…are you a closet Harry Potter fanatic?"

"Nope."

"Really?" Logan sounded skeptical.

"Of course not. I am very open about my Harry Potter fanaticism. I am most certainly not ashamed of it, and do not hide it in the closet."

Logan sat down on her desk. "Do you fancy yourself a sort of Hermione?"

"Only if you'll be my Ron," said Rory, before blushing. She was convinced that Ron and Hermione would eventually get together.

"Oh, come on…do I have to be Ron? Red haired, freckle faced and with a billion older siblings?" Logan whined.

"Now who's the closet Harry Potter fanatic?"

"Shh, don't tell anybody. I have a reputation to maintain."

"Thus this friendly visit," Rory reminded, shaking the Polaroid in his face.

"Right. So, got any evil ideas?"

Rory smirked. "How do you think Finn would look with purple hair?"

Logan laughed and then composed himself. "I never said it was Finn." He paused. "You weren't in on this, were you?"

"No, but come on, who else would do something like this?"

"Too true." He turned contemplative for a moment. "I don't know, I think Finn would look better with multicolored hair. Maybe purple and bright pink."

"Now you're thinking my friend."

"So what do you say? Have you got some time for some evil scheming?"

"But of course. If I didn't practice my evil scheming now, where would I be when it comes time to take over the world?"

He offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her up. They walked out of the newspaper hand in hand.

**

* * *

**

Hours later, preparations having been made, they each went their separate ways. Rory ran to her economics class, ten minutes late, but she found that she didn't care. Spending time with Logan was fun.

Logan understood her in a way no one, with perhaps the exception of her mother, did. He knew how to playfully banter with her. She didn't know how he did it, but he knew which buttons to push to make her let loose and enjoy life. He knew how to make her laugh. But he also knew when to back off and let her have some space, and she appreciated that.

Yes, she could see herself in a committed relationship with him. She could see it getting serious. She sighed as she fingered the ring that still hung around her neck. It frightened her how closely he had managed to worm his way into her life, and her heart, in such a short amount of time.

* * *

Later that evening, Rory made her way to Logan's suite. This time, they got out Life instead of Monopoly and after three games, Finn and Colin finally walked in.

"So, Logan…how's the face?" Finn asked nonchalantly.

"Fine, thanks awfully, Finn."

"And my dear Rory. What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I'm beating Logan in Life."

This sparked an ungentlemanly snort from Colin. Logan looked up at him and glared. "You try playing Life against Ace. She's very good."

"Not as good as me, of course." Finn preened a bit.

"I don't know, mate. She claims to be undefeated."

"Well, so am I."

Colin piped in. "It sounds like we have a challenge in the making."

"That we do, Colin. That we do."

Three hours, and seven games of Life later, Rory came out the clear winner. "Ha! I told you I'm good."

"Very well, Gilmore. I concede for now." Finn looked so thoroughly defeated that even his shirt collar drooped.

"Now, how about we have a nightcap to celebrate?" Rory volunteered.

"I don't have much to celebrate, but a drink sounds good," said Finn sadly.

"I'll go get the drinks," offered Logan. He returned seconds later with four open beer cans.

"What should we drink to?" Rory asked.

"To the road of Life," volunteered Colin who already managed to seem drunk.

"To the road of life," echoed the rest solemnly before chugging their beers.

It didn't take even fifteen minutes for the 'little something extra' to work it's magic on Finn. He was out like a light, and it took both Colin and Logan to get him into his room.

"Go to bed, Colin," said Logan. Colin clumsily complied.

"Ace!" called Logan from beside Finn's bed. "Ace!"

"You called, oh Master and Commander?" Rory appeared in the doorway holding their sack full of supplies.

Logan smirked. "Indeed I did. Are you ready to get to work?"

Rory smirked back. "Indeed I am."

* * *

Logan walked Rory back to her suite. As they neared her door, she looked down at the Polaroid in her hand. "I'm going to blow this up and frame it."

"I don't think Finn would appreciate that too much."

"But I would, and that's what matters, right?"

"Right. By the way, could you get a copy of it for me?"

"I would be too happy to."

They came to her door.

"Logan," she began, steeling herself against the inevitable, "I know you have a question for me. Why don't you go ahead and ask it?"

"Shh, Ace. I don't have a question."

"But -"

"It's okay. I'm willing to wait." With that, he leaned down and placed another chaste kiss on her cheek. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. When she opened them, he was gone. She went to open her door, but was surprised to discover that her hand was holding a CD.

'_Keith Urban. Be here' _it read. She flipped it over curiously. Logan had put a star next to one of the track numbers. Intrigued, she went inside, and stuck the CD in her player and skipped to the desired track. Pretty soon, a smooth voice came to her ear.

Rory listened to the entire song without moving so much as a muscle. The music flowed through her entire body, leaving her overcome with emotion. A single tear made its way down her cheek, touching the same place the Logan had kissed not five minutes earlier.

* * *

AN: I tried to make this chapter more upbeat, but I also tried to keep the angst-y undercurrent. The song is Making Memories of Us, by Keith Urban. It's really a beautiful song, and I just couldn't help myself – I had to write it in.

I'm very grateful for all of the reviews I got, reassuring me that the angst in the last chapter wasn't bad. You reviewers out there are the reason I continue to write. Love ya. - Rebecca

AN (5/1/05): I have reposted this chapter without the song lyrics to comply with a rule I was not aware of before...oops, bad Rebecca!


	12. Chapter 12

Puppet Master

Rory looked at the large framed picture that now rested on a wall in the common room. It was even more hilarious (if that was possible) now than it had been as a Polaroid. Finn lay peacefully asleep and his hair stuck up in all different directions. Half of it – the left half – was bright pink. That had been Rory's doing. Logan had done the right and made it purple with teal tips. The picture showed that they had, quite unforgivably, ruined Finn's white Egyptian cotton bed sheets in the process.

The one thing that the pictures failed to capture was his hands. In a sudden flash of inspiration the night before, Rory had decided to paint his fingernails to match his hair. Logan had taken it a step further and, reminiscent of Finn's bout with the Sharpie, had colored Finn's fingers the same as his hair. A little immature, true, but funny nonetheless – especially when Finn had rubbed his face with his not yet dry fingers.

The more she studied the picture, the harder she laughed. She had just succeeded in taming her laughter when Finn burst into the room, his hair successfully hidden underneath a wool cap. "Rory you won't believe what Logan did…" he broke off as he spied her and the picture she had been admiring. "…Or maybe you would." Almost sheepishly, he faced the ground and tugged the cap off of his head exposing the multicolored locks.

The sight of his hair sent her into another fit of giggles. He looked at her sharply. "Rory, you helped him, didn't you?" His voice was sad and for a moment, it quelled her laughter. This time it was she that looked down, ashamed.

"Sorry, Finn." She looked up and found him staring at her expectantly. "Well Finn, what did you expect me to do?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Harry Potter scar, smiley faces, goatee…sound familiar?"

"Hey, that was between me and him. He knew that perfectly well."

"Finn, I'm disappointed in you." Rory giggled. "You of all people expected Logan Huntzberger to play by the rules?"

"You make a good point. But you knew it was between me and him!"

"Although no one specifically told me, yes, I knew that. Your point is?"

"You knew!" Finn exclaimed, as if that explained everything.

"Finn, I think you have an unfortunate misconception about me. I don't always play by the rules either!"

"Fine," Finn huffed. He turned towards the door, but visibly paused. He turned, took three giant strides and ripped the picture off of the wall before sulking away.

Rory didn't look the least put out at the theft of her property. In fact she smirked, before saying to the room at large, "It's a good thing I had more than one copy made."

"It most certainly is." Rory whirled around to face the owner of the voice. Logan stood, casually leaning on her doorframe.

"Logan! You scared me!"

Nonchalantly, he shrugged, "You scare easily, Ace."

"That is beside the point!"

"So you concede? You admit you do scare easily?"

"Nothing with you is _ever_ easy," Rory muttered.

"Pardon? I didn't quite catch that, Ace."

"Nothing. I said nothing." She paused and moved to hang up the photo. When she finished, she spun to face him. "You do realize what a sacrifice I'm making, don't you? Now Finn will come after me too!"

Characteristically unflappable, Logan only remarked, "I think you overestimate Finn."

Rory sunk into the couch. "No, I think _you_ underestimate him."

Logan walked over to the wall, and gently touched the picture. At Rory's enquiring look, he explained. "It was crooked." Rory gave him a small smile.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Suddenly, Rory blurted, "Country music?"

Logan looked up, startled. "What?"

"You listen to Keith Urban?"

"By your obvious disbelief, I assume you didn't picture me as a country music listener. What, may I ask, did you think I listened to?"

Rory thought for a few minutes. "Actually, I can't see you listening to music at all. It's all so incongruous with your image." She stopped, but when Logan made no move to continue the conversation, she rushed on. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything. It's just that…well, I guess I haven't spent enough time with you to figure out your musical tastes, and -"

"Relax, Ace. No offense taken. And, by the way, I listen to whatever's on the radio."

Rory grinned at him sheepishly. They lapsed into another awkward silence.

Finally, Rory couldn't stand the stillness. "Yes," she said her voice strong and resonant.

"What?" asked Logan, starting to sound, quite unfortunately like a broken record.

"Yes, I can trust you."

Logan got a far-away look in his eye as he tried to place her words. Slowly, as there context came to him, a grin grew on his face. "Are you sure?"

"Hey. No second guessing my decision. It's my heart on the line, remember? My heart, my decision."

"Alright then." They both nodded, huge grins marking their faces, as if that was all there was to say.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry it took so long. I'm still trying to figure out were exactly this is going. I promise this isn't the end. I'm not so mean as to end it just when they get together. Also, I'm sorry about how short it is, but hey, something's better than nothing, right? 

Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers! You guys are the greatest. And Thought'sPen, you rock – that's all there is to it. Seriously, thanks for all of the support.


	13. Chapter 13

Puppet Master

The phone rang shrilly in Rory's ear. She rolled over with a groan and reached blindly for the phone. Finding it, she pressed the call button and leisurely put it to her ear.

"Whoever this is better have a damn good reason for waking me up at," here she gingerly opened her left eye to sneak a peak at the glaring red numbers on her clock, "9:47?!" She shot straight out of bed. "Oh my god! I have class in thirteen minutes!"

"Calm down Ace," came the irritatingly nonchalant voice on the other end. "It's Sunday."

Rory took a moment to mentally review her schedule. She sighed, although that quickly turned into a groan. "Why, then, did you insist on waking me up so early on my one day to sleep in?"

"Sorry Ace. Almost ten is not so early where I come from. Anyway, I was calling to see if you might possibly want to go on a date tonight?"

"Well, it would depend on who was asking," Rory replied coyly.

"What do you mean? I'm asking." It was obvious that Logan was not used to being rebuffed by girls; especially those ones with whom he had come to a tentative previous arrangement.

"Dang it. Well, I'm not sure I have time for you. If it had been Finn, then I probably could have penciled him in, but Huntzberger? I'm sorry, your name doesn't have enough pull with me." Finally Logan caught the slight teasing tone in her voice.

"Rory," he growled.

"What-y?" she singsong-ed back at him.

Her tone irritated him. "I'll pick you up at 7:00. Dress casual." In his irritation, he became painfully abrupt, his cockiness surfacing as he hung up the phone without another word. Rory heard the click and smirked down at the phone. It was good to know that she could push some of his buttons.

* * *

Logan glared at the phone as he set it down. Why had he let her mild teasing rile him up? He felt like a chauvinistic prick. He could tease her, but she could tease him? Alright, he had overreacted, but he hoped that he could make up for it tonight.

"So, Logan," Finn bounded into the room, "there's a party tonight at Steph's dorm. You coming? I hear there's gonna be some real babes there! Yum-yum!" Finn licked his lips.

Logan made a face. "Finn, that is absolutely disgusting. After knowing you for so long, I guess I should be used to it, but you need to learn that girls aren't just pieces of meat."

Finn looked at Logan like he had grown another head. "Logan? Where do you come off lecturing me? You, Mr. Player Extraordinaire?"

Logan looked indignant. "Excuse me. I have never treated girls like you do!"

Finn was ready to retort when his face lit up with understanding. "Sure you keep telling yourself that. Maybe you'll even be able to convince Rory." He smirked.

"What?! Finn are you drunk?"

"Most unfortunately, not yet. It's so obvious, Logan. You, mate, are trying to play up the good boy image to impress Rory. Personally, I don't think you stand much chance of having her buy it. She's too smart for you."

Logan looked shocked, but recovered quickly. "Ha! Shows how much you know! We're going on a date tonight."

"Hey, I never said she wouldn't date you! I just think she will see through the various fronts you put up! But I could be wrong." Finn shrugged and exited the room before Logan could reply.

As much as Logan hated to admit it, Finn had given him something to think about. He had already known that Rory was not a girl that would be impressed by money and influence. What he hadn't counted on was that she might see through him, through his walls and try to get to know the real Logan. The Logan that was kept hidden. The Logan whose insecurities were covered up by measured nonchalance. The Logan he had never truly allowed himself to be.

Yes, tonight would be interesting.

* * *

Rory was ready early for once. In a series of lucky coincidences, Paris had left early for a date with Doyle, letting Rory finish both her paper for Western Religions and her article for the newspaper without interruptions. She had managed to find all the pieces for her casual ensemble hung up neatly in her closet, which negated the need for the extra ten minutes she usually gave herself for frantic searching underneath the bed and in between the couch cushions for her shoes, purse, earrings, etc. So at ten minutes before seven, she sat down to watch CNN and wait.

When Logan hadn't showed up twenty minutes later, she was beginning to get worried. She decided to give him five more minutes. Right when she was about to give up and go slip into some soft pajamas and curl up with a good book, there was a knock on the door. She opened it with a mock scowl on her face. "I thought you were standing me up."

"No! No, Colin just had an emergency and it delayed me."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not." He grandly offered her his arm, which she took with a giggle.

"So, where are we going?" Rory had to admit that she was curious.

"Well, I thought we'd start with some friendly drinks at the Pub and see where things go from there."

"You want to get me intoxicated? And here I thought you were a gentleman."

He heard her slightly teasing tone and made an effort to answer her lightly. "Not at all."

Before he could continue, Rory interrupted hurriedly, "You're not a gentleman?"

"Hey, don't twist my words around!"

Rory chuckled lightly. "Alright, set me straight."

"What I meant was I don't want to get you drunk and take advantage of that. I just thought that the pub would offer a friendly atmosphere to get to know each other, as it were."

"Very well, I admit you have a valid point, and although I'm sure you know all about me, lead on!"

* * *

**AN: How boring! I know. I'm just trying to get a sense of direction, familiarize myself with where this is going. I hope it isn't disappointing everyone too badly. Thank you everyone for the kind reviews of the last chapter. When I reread it myself, it seemed almost rushed a little, but that's the way it goes. **

**I really want to hear what you think about this chapter. Please?!**

**Love ya! -Rebecca **


	14. Chapter 14

Puppet Master

They wandered into the pub, quietly making their way to a secluded, dimly lit booth in the back corner of the establishment. Awkwardness had temporarily set in and in an act of desperation, Logan offered to get drinks.

"Sure, I'll have a coke."

"A coke?" repeated Logan incredulously. "You come to a pub to drink coke?"

"Fine, you decide what to get me. I trust you." Rory smirked and Logan gladly returned it.

Logan chatted up the bartender, with whom he obviously had a standing repartee. When he returned to the booth, just minutes later, he was dismayed to find Finn occupying his spot and Rory laughing at some stupid, yet ingeniously clever thing Finn had said.

"Trying to steal my date again?" Logan kept his voice mild and let the death glare he was sending Finn do all of the talking.

Finn imperiously ignored Logan's hints. "Of course not. I just thought that you might need some help. After all, Rory did say that while she didn't have time for you, she could have penciled me in." While Logan fumed, Finn winked at Rory.

"How did you -" Logan cut off, unable to articulate anything.

"I was on the other line. It really was amusing to watch you chew your fingernails with anxiety before making the inevitable call to Rory."

"I did no such thing," Logan replied pompously, internally berating himself for not making the call on his cell phone.

"Actually that's not why I'm here."

Logan raised his eyebrow at Finn inquisitively. "Colin needs your help."

"What did he get himself into this time?"

"Vodka," Finn deadpanned. "Well, the vodka was only part of it."

Logan narrowed his eyes. "The only vodka we have around is mine. How much of it did he drink?"

"That is immaterial at this point. We have bigger things to worry about."

Rory, who had been watching this verbal tennis match with fascination, suddenly spoke up. "Finn, what were you saying about Stephanie when Logan walked up?"

"Stephanie?!" Logan was positively confused. "What does Stephanie have to do with why Colin needs my help?"

Finn looked at him as if the answer should have been obvious. Even Rory, who had only been a part of the group peripherally for a couple of weeks, regarded him like he was some kind of slow fool. Logan sat for a minute. "Stephanie is going out with David…Colin is secretly in love with Stephanie…Colin was in my vodka…" Logan looked up at Finn, with an almost fearful look in his eyes.

"He didn't," Logan gasped.

Finn's eyes were serious, "He did."

"Colin got smashed and asked Steph out in front of David?" Logan asked, just to be clear.

"More like professed his love for her. Poor chap, he never had a chance." Finn took a swig of the drink Logan had brought for Rory with a mournful air about him.

"Professed his love for her in front of David Sutherland?"

"The man wasn't thinking too clearly, mate."

"You can say that again," piped up Rory. Finn and Logan looked at her. "What? I've seen David Sutherland…you don't want to get on his wrong side!"

"Well, now Colin is going to be perpetually on his bad side. Stephanie broke up with Sutherland on the spot, right after his first go 'round with Colin; right before the second."

"Two rounds with Sutherland? Is Colin still alive?" Logan inquired.

"Yeah, but I don't think he'll be leaving the suite anytime soon."

"But at least he got Steph, right?" Rory asked worriedly.

"Hell no," both boys answered at the same time.

"Steph hates him for ruining her past…how many is it now…three relationships."

"Four, actually," interjected Finn helpfully. At Rory's puzzled look, he took pity on her and explained. "Colin has been in love with Steph for years, but he can't seem to maintain, or even initiate a non-platonic relationship with her. He hates to see her with other guys, but hasn't admitted how he feels…until now," added Finn darkly.

"In front of David Sutherland…" Rory breathed in both shock and awe.

"Obviously, not a very good idea, wouldn't you say mate?"

"It may have been the worst idea he's ever had."

"No, it couldn't be. What about the time he hit on Mrs. Schmidt?"

"How about the time he jumped off of his house with a Superman cape tied around his neck?"

"No, that wasn't anywhere near as stupid as the time he broke into his dad's safe and set off the silent alarm."

Rory, who had been listening quietly, let out an unladylike snort. "Do you guys all lead parallel lives, or something?"

Logan and Finn gave her a confused look and she explained. "A guy I went to Chilton with broke into one of his friends' dads' safes and got caught. Sent to military school, as I remember."

Finn laughed. "Well, as I remember it, Dugrey always was quite dense."

"Tristan Dugrey?!" Logan looked astonished. "You went to school with Tristan Dugrey?"

"Unfortunately," muttered Rory darkly. She looked at Finn. "How'd you know it was Tristan?"

"His parents are friends with my parents. In fact, I think he got the idea from an anecdote I told him over dinner once. As I mentioned, Colin did that once."

Rory cleared her throat. "As scintillating as reminiscing like this is, let's get back to the topic. What are we going to do about Colin's little problem?"

The boys were abruptly brought back to reality. "There's not much to do, is there?" Logan asked.

"I don't know what you guys are going to do, but I plan on talking to Steph," Rory informed the other two.

Finn piped up. "Logan you might want to go talk to Sutherland?"

Logan looked surprised. "Why would I do that?"

"Because Sutherland has threatened to turn in the LDB to the campus police."

"He has nothing but hearsay."

"I know that, you know that, he knows that, but he wants 'his due,'" Finn made air quotes with his fingers while rolling his eyes, making for a quite amusing picture.

On that note, the trio got up to leave, each going their separate ways. Logan caught Rory's gaze apologetically, but she just shrugged her shoulders.

_Que sera, sera!_

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry about not updating sooner. I'm having a real case of writers block. Any suggestions on where to take this would be welcomed, truly they would. Hope this didn't disappoint too badly, even though the story keeps going downhill. Ahh! I should stick to one-shots!**

**Thanks for all of the lovely reviews. You guys are too kind – didn't your mother ever teach you not to lie? Thanks anyway! - Rebecca**


	15. Chapter 15

Puppet Master

Rory knocked tentatively on the door Finn had directed her to. A minute later, the door hadn't opened, and she knocked again, more insistently this time. "Steph? Are you in there?"

"Rory?" Steph's voice questioned when she cautiously opened the door. Rory took in Stephanie's face quietly. She was a mess. Her normally perfect mascara had run, and her eyes were bright red from crying. Her hair was falling down from its ponytail and she looked absolutely defeated.

Abruptly, Stephanie engulfed Rory in a hug. "Who told you?" she asked between sobs.

"Finn."

Steph tried to chuckle. "He would. He's trustworthy, that one. He may be drunk half of the time, but even then he's the best, most loyal friend anyone could ask for." Her tone turned bitter at the end, and even though she didn't say it, it was obvious to Rory that she meant 'unlike _some people_.'

"Yeah, Finn's great," Rory agreed patting Stephanie's back as they retreated to the couch.

"But other than Finn, boys suck."

Rory giggled. "I don't know if I'd go that far, but yeah, boys can suck."

Stephanie emitted a watery chuckle. "You're lucky. You can get any guy you want. Hell, you even got right to the front of the line!"

Rory laughed, but answered seriously. "I don't know about that. Logan and I were just on our first date when Finn ambushed us."

"But you got his affections," Stephanie protested.

"For now," Rory shot back. "And, contrary to popular belief, I can't get any guy I want."

"Yeah, you can, you're just too naïve to see it."

"Maybe, but getting them and keeping them are two different things."

"I sense a story there."

"Yeah, but that's not what I'm here for." Rory paused. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, I guess."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's a long story. You probably don't want to hear it."

"You might be surprised what I want to hear. Besides, all good stories are long ones."

* * *

"Sometimes you are just too much!" Logan yelled as he entered Colin's room. 

"God, not so loud," Colin groaned. "I have a splitting headache."

"And whose fault is that?" Logan asked. "Who got his grubby paws on my vodka?" he pressed. "Who just _had_ to go two rounds with David Sutherland?"

"Don't remind me," Colin whimpered pitifully.

Logan finally noticed how much pain Colin was in and sank slowly into a chair. "Whatever am I going to do with you?" he griped playfully.

"I thought I heard a commotion in here," Finn commented as he entered the room. "How'd things go with Sutherland?"

Colin moaned again. "You went to see Sutherland, Logan? How bad was it?"

Logan shrugged. "Not too bad. David's a dolt. There is nothing substantial to his threats, but I like to humor him anyway. He's always good for some entertainment."

"I'm glad I could provide you some entertainment." Colin deadpanned.

"Well, now that we've taken care of that, we still have to deal with Colin's little problem," piped up Finn happily, winking at Logan.

"Little problem?"

"Yeah, mate. What are you going to do about Stephanie?"

Colin rolled his eyes.

"No seriously, Colin. You messed this up pretty badly. Do you have a plan?"

Colin howled in frustration. "Out!" he shouted, throwing his pillow at them.

Finn and Logan acquiesced, grinning to themselves.

* * *

"Colin and I grew up together," began Stephanie. "We were best friends and no one ever saw one of us without the other. Around second grade, when girls suddenly develop cooties and boys get germs, Finn and Logan moved in down the street from us. At first, Colin wanted nothing to do with them, but I tried to be their friend. He was jealous of the time I spent with them but eventually, he came around and formed an impenetrable bond with them. Suddenly, instead of it being me and Colin, it was the great trio; Colin, Finn and Logan. I was suddenly the outsider – the girl that they didn't want anything to do with. It was hard for me at first, but I got used to it. I made my own friends – girlfriends who have stayed with me forever. Eventually, the three of them did let me into the group. But it's never been the same. Colin and I have never really gotten that friendship back – there were always too many obstacles. At first I was mad at him for abandoning me. Then we couldn't find anything in common." 

Stephanie sniffled and Rory patted her hand comfortingly. "Colin was always jealous of the time I spent with other boys. I wasn't naïve enough not to know that it was because he liked me. But he's just never made a move. And I never wanted to mess it up worse than our relationship has been. So he sabotages my relationships. Rumors, lies, blackmail, whatever just so I'm perpetually single. But until today, he's never admitted his feelings. How was I supposed to react?" she asked.

Rory shrugged, unable to find anything nice and profound to say. Finally she just settled for the truth. "You do know he loves you right? I mean, I know that's what he said, but I just want to make sure you know it's not just a ploy to make David break up with you."

"I'm not sure what to think."

"Well he does. Love you, that is. Finn sees it. Logan sees it. Hell, I've known him all of a couple of weeks and I see it. He probably hates himself right now for putting you through this."

"Yeah, you're probably right. But I don't know how I'm supposed to forgive and forget years of hurt."

"Put your happiness first," Rory advised. "If being with him would make you happy, do it. Punish him later," she finished slyly wearing a contagious evil grin.

Stephanie grinned back at her. "I'll think about it."

"Well, I'm here to listen, if you need somebody. I don't know if you'd want my advice, but I could try that too."

"Thanks," said Stephanie sincerely. "That means a lot. Now, what was that about how getting a guy and keeping a guy are two different things?"

Rory rolled her eyes, but began anyway. "His name was Jess. If you ask my hometown, he was the bad boy that corrupted the good girl. If you ask me, he was absolutely dreamy…" the girls both giggled as Rory continued.

* * *

**AN:** **So, this is what came out next. Don't ask me, I don't have any control over it. I realize it has a sad lack of Rory/Logan, but adding in a Stephanie subplot was irresistible. In fact, I have a feeling that we will be seeing a lot more minor characters making appearances to keep this fic going. I might even add in some more Lorelai even though I find her extremely difficult to write. Not to worry though; I won't neglect Rory and Logan. What blasphemy to even suggest such a thing!**

**Thank you for all of the kind reviews. They get me going even after what I believe was one of the worst chapters thus far. I just have to thank a couple of people personally, so if you'll allow me to ramble for a while, I would be much obliged.**

**smile1 – Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. Every time you review, I experience an 'I'm not worthy' moment because you're one of my favorite authors! So thanks!**

**Problem Child1 – Thank you! You are one of my most faithful reviewers and your reviews always make me feel so warm and fuzzy inside!**

**Thank you to all the rest of you as well. You guys are great! I love reading your reviews and trying to make as many of you happy as I can. Now I must resume the search for my lost reviewer, so if you'll excuse me…**

**Thought'sPen?! **

**Thought'sPen?!**

**Okay, seriously, why are you guys still reading this authors note? I'm obviously touched in the head, so I think it would be in your best interest to skip to the bottom…**

**Love y'all. he-he…'y'all' Rebecca**


	16. Chapter 16

Puppet Master

The next morning, Rory woke up disoriented because she could not identify her surroundings. Steph shoved a cup of steaming hot coffee in her face. Rory blinked, and belatedly started to remember the night before.

"Thanks," she said in a quiet voice before inhaling the drink. "That was good," she narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Steph. "Did you make it?"

Stephanie laughed aloud. "God no. Logan dropped it off not thirty seconds ago."

Rory wrinkled her forehead. "Does he usually bring you coffee in the morning?"

"No, silly!" Steph laughed merrily again. "He brought it over for you." She paused. "He said he talked to your roommate…girl with the name of a city, London…Tulsa…"

"Paris," Rory filled in for her.

"Yeah, that was it, Paris! And she told him you hadn't been to your room last night, so he came over hear looking for you."

"If he were anyone else, I'd say he was a god, but I don't think I need to stroke his ego that much."

"Even if you did say it, he can't hear you," Stephanie pointed out logically.

"The thing is he'd probably overhear about it somehow. The girl next door tells her mother who is dating the plumber who is fixing a redhead's shower, who hooks up with Finn who tells it to Logan. That sort of thing."

Stephanie giggled. "Paranoid, much?"

"Who me?" Rory asked innocently. Stephanie snorted and threw a pillow at her. "Steph, as much as I like having stuffed objects thrown at my head, I think I have to go. I've got class in a couple of hours," she added unnecessarily.

"I understand. Thanks for coming over last night. I had fun."

Rory smiled genuinely. "Me too." Rory got up and made her way to the door. She turned back. "So, I'll see you around?"

"Definitely."

"And you'll think about what I said about Colin?"

Steph rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Alright, alright. I can take a hint. See you later, Steph!"

"Bye Rory!"

* * *

That afternoon, when Rory arrived back at her dorm, having gone to the last of her classes, Logan was sitting on her couch. 

She looked at him for a second before moving around and putting all her things away. "Do I even want to know how you got in here?"

"Probably not."

"If I asked, would you tell me?"

Logan looked pensive as he considered her question. "Probably not."

Rory didn't look put out by his answer in the least. "Ok," she shrugged. "I'll take your word for it." She sat down at her desk and open up her calculus book as Logan, who had been leaning on her doorframe moved to sit down on her bed.

"So, I'm sorry about last night," he began.

"Don't worry about it," she said, not even turning to face him.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked, beginning to get concerned.

"No, why do you ask?"

"You haven't even looked at me since you walked in and even then it was just because I was directly in your line of view."

Rory giggled and finally turned to face him. "You are really too easy to manipulate," she managed to get out between fits of giggles.

"You just like to get any laugh you can at my expense," he accused, mock-angrily.

"Well, duh!" She finally sobered up. "So, any particular reason you're here?"

"I'll get around to it. How did your visit with Stephanie go?"

"Pretty good."

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how mad is she at Colin?"

"Ah, I see how it goes. You're just here to cover your buddy's ass."

"No!" he said adamantly.

"Just kidding," she reassured him. "Don't worry; I put in a good word on his behalf, even though I don't know if I should have."

"What makes you say that?" Logan looked sincerely interested.

"Let's just say that in Steph's version, Colin wasn't near the victim that you guys made him out to be." She smiled to take the accusing nature out of her words.

Logan shrugged. "What can I say? Colin's one of my best friends…"

"Yeah, and that was one of the problems," she muttered, being careful to make sure he heard what she said.

"What?!"

"Never mind." She turned and returned to her Calculus homework, leaving Logan to ponder her words.

"So, are you doing anything tonight?"

"I don't have any definite plans. Why?"

"I think I owe you a date."

"Nah. Like I said, don't worry about it. I'm sure I had more fun with Stephanie than I would have had with you anyway."

He countered his tone just as teasing as hers had been. "I wouldn't be so sure, Miss Gilmore. I've been known to show the girls a good time."

"I'm sure you have," she said condescendingly with a playfully leered aimed at him.

"Well, since you don't believe me, I guess I'll just have to show you."

"I guess you will."

"So Ace, how does 7 sound?"

"I'll be there…or here, as the case may be."

Logan laughed. "Don't worry, I'll pick you up."

He was to the outer door before she remembered that she didn't know where they were going. "Logan!" He turned to face her. "What should I wear?"

He smirked. "Look in your closet." He tipped an imaginary hat before disappearing out the door.

Rory rolled her eyes. He was so dramatic. Mentally shrugging, she opened her closet door and found that he had left a new, cautiously casual but decidedly fashionable outfit hanging up. Pinned to the shirt she found a note.

Ace,  
Be sure to wear the ring.  
Your fiancé,  
Logan.

She laughed. He would never give it up, would he?

No sooner had she gotten back to her calc homework than the phone rang. "'Lo?" she answered distractedly.

The Aussie voice that drifted to her ears quickly brought her back to reality. "Rory? I can't figure out what to do?"

She caught the urgency in his voice. "What to do about what, Finn?"

"I don't know how to get Logan back for turning my hair these God awful colors!"

"Oh is that all?" Rory's voice returned to a disinterested tone.

"What do you mean, is that all? Have you seen my hair? Of course you have, you helped him do it!"

"Exactly, Finn. I helped him do it. Why would you want me to help you when you know full well that I helped him do it? Don't you want to get revenge on me too?"

"I'm fully willing to relinquish my rights to revenge on you, Rory, if you help me come up with a suitable punishment for Logan."

"How thoughtful of you."

"So, what should I do?"

Rory laughed at the anxiousness in Finn's voice. "I can't think of anything off the top of my head, but I'll think about it. How's that?"

"You are a lifesaver," Finn gushed.

"Technically your life isn't in danger, but I'll take all the compliments I can get. So, I'll get back to you, ok? Besides, we can't plan on the phone, especially considering the fact that Logan is probably walking in to your suite as we speak."

Finn looked up, as Logan walked in. "How do you do that?"

Rory laughed. "Just lucky I guess."

They both hung up quickly.

This could be interesting, thought Rory, pitting the two of them against each other. Too bad she didn't have anything she really wanted accomplished to hang over their heads.

* * *

**AN: Just getting my bearings again. I've got ideas, so it should keep coming pretty quickly if you're lucky.**

**Review, please! Rebecca**


	17. Chapter 17

Puppet Master

Rory looked at her reflection in the mirror. It was amazing that Logan had managed to pick out the right sizes – with almost stalker-ish precision. Although, the most mind boggling aspect was where he planned on taking her dressed in faded blue jeans and a black blouse with pink polka dots. Sure, she looked nice in them, but not nearly nice enough to frequent any high-society places that she was sure that Logan typically frequented. Mentally she shrugged; he had to have something in mind when he left the clothes for her.

Her gaze landed on the ring that adorned her neck. Impulsively, she undid the chain and slipped the ring off of it. After a couple of minutes of reflection, she slid it onto her ring finger. Logan was sure to flip when he saw it and it would be worth the explanations she would have to dish out to see the look on his face when he caught a glimpse of her hand. She knew that when he left the note, he fully expected her to wear it on the chain, but it was fun to one-up him occasionally.

With a final touch up to her hair and make up, she decided she was presentable. Deciding to skip her purse, she reached for a small paperback and exited the suite. She knew he was picking her up, but she wanted to avoid Paris' inevitable interrogation when Logan came to the door, so she plopped herself down directly outside the door, extended her legs and started to read.

She was twenty pages into the book when a shadow fell on the page she was reading. It distracted her, and she glanced up. "Hey," she said.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Reading? What did it look like?"

"And why would you be doing that in the middle of the hallway?"

"Can you think of a better place to read?"

"As a matter of fact yes. Did it never occur to you that you are probably in people's way?"

"It occurred to me, but then I thought that if Yale students can't watch where they're going, they probably deserve whatever happens when they trip over my feet. Evolution in action!"

He shook his head. "There's something that doesn't compute with your logic, but I can't figure out what it is."

She giggled, and really looked at him for the first time. Abruptly, she stopped laughing as she took in his very un-Logan-like apparel. He wore pair of just-baggy-enough jeans and a plain white tee-shirt underneath a black leather jacket that fit him perfectly.

When her once-over reached his face, he had one eyebrow raised. "Like what you see, Ace?"

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Huntzberger. I was just surprised to see you looking normal for once."

"Normal?"

"Like a normal college kid," she elaborated.

"Now, we can't have that, can we? Would you prefer I go back and change?"

"No, this is fine."

"I'm glad I have your seal of approval." With that he offered her a hand up. She quickly clasped his hand and he pulled her up. When she was fully standing, she stuffed the paperback in her back pocket in a very Jess-like manner. Only when she finished stowing her book did she notice that Logan was still holding her hand, and staring at it as if it were some kind of incurable disease. Belatedly, she realized she had given him the hand that the ring was on and the ring was what held his attention so raptly.

"What?" she asked merrily. "You told me to wear it."

At her mildly teasing tone, he regained his composure. "Yes, yes. Of course I did. Alright, let's go, if we don't get there quickly we might have to wait."

Rory was dancing around internally. She had managed to get under his impenetrable composure. She rocked! "What, you mean you didn't get us a reservation? I'm disappointed."

"Yes, well, this isn't the kind of place they give out reservations."

"It isn't?" Rory enquired. "Hmm, how quaint!"

Logan laughed. "Don't pass judgment until we get there at least, please. I'm hoping you'll have fun!"

* * *

"Well, we're here," Logan announced, fifteen minutes later.

"A bowling alley?" Rory asked dubiously.

"Yes, a bowling alley!" Logan laughed.

"And what, may I ask are we doing at a bowling alley?" Rory's face had taken on a disgusted look.

"Going bowling." Logan informed her primly. "What else do you do at a bowling alley?" He ducked the slap Rory had aimed at the back of his head.

"Gilmore girls do not bowl."

Logan didn't look the least bit put out by her lack of enthusiasm at the prospect. "Says who?"

"The great and trusty manual of all things Gilmore. Chapter three, section eight, line two: Gilmore girls do not play sports."

"You're don't know what you're missing out on, Ace."

She turned on him. "You bowl?" she asked, momentarily putting aside her dislike for physical activity.

"Yes, I bowl. I have since I was big enough to hold a bowling ball. Grandfather insisted I take up a sport."

"Of course," said Rory flippantly, "but shouldn't a gentleman such as yourself be playing some 'respectable' sport, like golf or polo?"

"Bah, golf is boring."

"I'll grant you that, but bowling? Smoky atmosphere, cheap beer and raucous noise? I'm sorry I just can't picture you bowling."

"Well, then, you're in for a treat, Ace. You can see it for yourself, because we are going bowling."

"Correction, you are going bowling. I am going home." She turned on her heal, but Logan caught her arm and spun her back around.

"Come on, Ace. Live a little. Experience everything once, right?"

He could see her wavering a bit and went in for the kill. "There'll be pizza."

"Pizza?"

"And junk food."

She was still teetering somewhere in the middle.

"And coffee."

"Fine, but you owe me."

* * *

Rory held her bowling shoes between two fingers and well away from her body. "You expect me to wear these things?"

"Hey, it's all part of the experience."

"Let me guess, I'm not to disrupt the integrity of the event?"

"I wasn't going to go that far, but yes. Now put on the shoes."

Rory complied, but muttered darkly under her breath – something about an almost blasphemous lack of fashion in the current bowling industry. Logan just laughed appreciatively.

When Rory finished tying the laces, she picked up her bright pink bowling ball and turned to Logan. "So, how do I do this?"

Logan looked at her. "You weren't kidding, were you? You've never gone bowling?"

"No, I've never gone bowling. The only sport I've ever played is golf."

Logan's face scrunched up as he tried to imagine Rory playing golf. "Golf?"

"My grandfather taught me. I needed to play a sport for Chilton."

"That explains it then."

"You should've seen the hat I had to wear."

Rory just stood there, holding the ball awkwardly. Eventually, Logan took pity on her. He walked to her side and placed himself directly behind her. He put his hands on hers and carefully guided her as she bowled. When she let go of the ball, Logan disengaged himself from her and she found herself wishing he hadn't, but still recovering from the tingly feeling that came over her every time he touched her.

* * *

Two games later, Rory and Logan were finishing up their large pizza. Much to her surprise, Rory had enjoyed herself a lot and said as much to Logan.

"I can't believe how much fun this is."

"Now maybe you'll believe me when I say you shouldn't condemn something before you try it?"

"_Maybe_." She laughed.

They took back their shoes and quickly gathered up their belongings. Impulsively, Rory grabbed Logan's hand as they walked to the exit. In that moment, they looked at each other, and quite unfortunately, stopped looking where they were going. Rory was jostled by someone moving in the other direction, and she quickly looked up.

"Hey Steph."

"Ror."

"Whatcha doing here?"

"Oh, just hanging out," as she said it, Stephanie made a pointed glance in the direction of the counter. Logan and Rory followed her gaze. Abruptly, Rory began laughing.

The other two looked at her. "What?"

"Colin?! Bowling?!" Slowly, the other two seemed to see what had made Rory so giggly. Colin, an even more prim and fastidious individual than Logan, in a bowling alley? The juxtaposition was exquisite.

Colin walked over, un-amused.

Rory looked questioningly at Stephanie, who shrugged. "I just thought I'd do both at the same time." This seemingly enigmatic comment satisfied Rory.

"Have a good time," she said, nodding at Colin and Stephanie before dragging Logan away.

When they were outside, Logan looked at her questioningly. "Both at the same time?"

"I told her to put her happiness first and punish him later. I assume she's trying to be happy and punish him at the same time."

Logan just laughed.

When they arrived at her door, he turned to face her. "I had a great time, Ace."

"Me too," Rory said shyly. "I would never have believed bowling could be so much fun."

"I was talking about the company. I had a great time with you Ace."

"Calm down," said Rory, stifling a giggle. "That's what I meant too."

He leaned down, gave her a quick kiss and pulled away.

"Don't think you can get away with that, buddy," Rory warned. "I want a better kiss than that!"

With a smirk, Logan complied. A minute later, he pulled away, breathless. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ace."

"Bye Logan!"

* * *

**AN: So, they actually went on a date. I can just hear what you guys are going to say: 'Logan, bowling? That's OOC!' Well, I'm sorry about that. I just couldn't picture Rory enjoying the kind of first date I picture Logan going on and I think that he would know that too. Anyway, I think that bowling would be a great first date, but I'm sure you all have your own opinions about that. (I must confess, I don't have a lot of experience dating…don't tell anyone, but I've never been on a date before…so this is all right out of my imagination).**

**I'm planning on delving a bit more into the Stephanie/Colin relationship; it just didn't fit in this chapter. So far I've just written when Rory and/or Logan are in the scene, but what do you guys think about some Stephanie scenes? Or maybe Colin scenes? Or Finn…or Lane…or Paris…or Kirk? Okay, I admit, a Kirk scene probably wouldn't ever happen, but I hope you all would be willing to try the others out…**

**Thanks for all of the reviews! - Rebecca**


	18. Chapter 18

Puppet Master

"Both at the same time?" Colin asked Stephanie as Rory and Logan walked out of the bowling alley.

Stephanie looked over at him sweetly. "Yes?"

"What did you mean by that?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

"You won't tell me?" Colin asked, perplexed.

"Nope," Stephanie shrugged as if the matter was settled.

"Why not?"

"'Cause."

"You're keeping secrets," Colin observed. "Isn't the most important rule about relationships that they have to be founded on trust?" Colin whined, and internally reflected on how pathetic he sounded. Colin Howard did not whine, but that was how far he was brought down in Stephanie's presence. She had that much effect on him.

"You're assuming we have a _relationship_," Stephanie stressed the word. "All I see is that we're going on our first date."

"Yes, we're founding a relationship, thus the need for trust," Colin shot back. Truthfully, he wasn't really that interested in the meaning behind Stephanie's comment, he was just verbally sparring for the sake of verbally sparring. Besides, a verbal duel kept things from getting awkward.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Just give it up already, Alfred Colin Howard."

Colin recoiled in shock. "Not the first name," he gasped. "I'll do anything."

"Anything?" Stephanie asked, eyebrow raised and a smirk gracing her beautiful features.

Immediately, Colin regretted using that specific word. "Well maybe not anything," he sighed.

Stephanie pouted. "Five minutes into our first date and you're already lying to me," she grouched playfully.

This time it was Colin who rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long night, he could tell. Fortunately, he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

* * *

Rory walked into her room, contemplating her date with Logan. It was good to get to see such a different side of him, and it left her with no doubt that he was more similar to her than she had ever dreamed. 

Absently she checked her messages. The voice that reached her ears was frantic. "Rory? Rory? Are you there?" asked Lane. "Okay, obviously you're not there, but I need to talk to you. Preferably in person. I'm having roommate trouble…okay, boyfriend trouble. So, anyway, yeah. Need to talk to you. Call me when you get this!"

Rory looked at the phone. It really sounded like Lane needed to talk to her. Reluctantly, she picked the phone up and dialed Lane's number.

"Residence of the great and powerful Hep Alien," that was Brian's voice.

In the background, Rory could hear Zach grumble, "Dude, that is so not rock and roll."

"Hey Brian, its Rory."

"Hello, number one groupie. What can I do for you?"

"Uh, is Lane there? She wanted to talk to me."

Abruptly, Brian's voice dropped to a whisper. "Lane? Yeah, just a minute."

Again, Rory heard Zach in the background. "Brian, dude, why are you whispering?"

Brian ignored his roommate and crept to Lane's door. "Lane?" he called quietly.

"What?" came Lane's voice.

"Phone for you."

The next thing Rory knew, Lane was whispering frantically, "Rory?"

"Yeah, it's me. So what's up?"

"Zach and I got into a huge fight and I don't know how to fix it."

"Don't worry," Rory quickly tried to reassure Lane. "It'll be okay."

"I'm not sure if I want to fix it," came Lane's confession.

"Oh," Rory sat back. "That's a whole different problem."

"You're telling me."

"You're right. This sounds like a problem that we need to be in the same room to work out," Rory paused, thinking. "How about I come down tomorrow after classes? I'd be there by four."

"I'll be at Luke's then, but I'm sure I'll be able to take a break," Lane assured Rory.

"Alright then, it's settled. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, ok." There was silence for a second. "Rory?"

"Yeah, Lane?"

"Thanks."

Rory just shrugged. "Hey, what are best friends for?"

* * *

The next day, as Rory waited in line to buy coffee after her last class, Logan ambushed her. 

"Guess who?" he said, putting his hands over her eyes before she could see him.

"Why, hello Mr. Pitt, I've always been your biggest fan," Rory said, playing along.

Logan made a buzzer sound. "Strike one."

"Oh, I'm sorry, George, how frightfully silly of me."

"George?" Logan questioned.

"Clooney."

"Strike two."

"Well, if it's not Brad or George, well then it must be Mac."

"Strike three."

"I don't think so, Master and Commander."

"Okay, fine. You win," said Logan as he uncovered her eyes and leaned in for a kiss. "So, do you want to hang out tonight?"

"I'd love to," said Rory. "Unfortunately, I already have plans."

"Oh?" asked Logan sincerely.

"I've got to run to Stars Hollow. My best friend, Lane, is having some sort of boyfriend crisis."

"Sounds serious," lamented Logan.

"Yes, quite dire," agreed Rory.

"Most unfortunate. I was going to suggest that we go to the movies, but if you're not going to be on campus that does clearly put a damper on my plans."

"You could come with me," Rory suggested, half seriously, half joking. "That is, if you think you could survive a night of small town life. You'd probably be bored stiff."

"Nonsense. It sounds delightful. With you," he added parenthetically, "how could anything be boring? When are you leaving?" he asked as an afterthought.

"Now."

"Now?"

"Well, I suppose I could wait ten minutes for you to change clothes if you wanted to."

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Nothing," sighed Rory playfully. "If you don't want to change clothes, then let's go."

As they started walking to Rory's car, Logan was silent for a while before he blurted out, "What's wrong with my clothes?"

* * *

Rory walked into a packed Luke's diner. She plopped herself on a stool at the counter and called, "Coffee please!" 

"Rory!" Lane rushed over. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Hey, I said I would be, right?"

"Yeah, but you've gone all college girl on me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Suddenly the diner got very quiet.

Rory looked at Lane. "What is it?"

"New meat," someone called.

Rory turned around and saw Logan walking up the street. She had made him drop her off outside of the diner and sent him to park her car at her house. "Oh, that's just Logan."

"Logan?" questioned Lane.

"My boyfriend," Rory disclosed quietly, but not quietly enough evidently because right after her words, the diner became louder again, buzzing with gossip.

The bell above the door rang as Logan walked through the door. Immediately, Kirk was up, blocking Logan's path to Rory.

"Hello, my name is Kirk Gleason, and I'd like to welcome you to Stars Hollow. I hear you're dating young Miss Gilmore over there."

Logan looked confused. "Yes…"

"Well, I for one approve. At least your hair isn't floppy."

Rory and Lane, who overheard the entire exchange, giggled as Logan sat down next to Rory.

"What was that about?"

* * *

**Thank you to Problem Child1 for giving me the idea for the great floppy hair exchange…**

**AN: I'm glad almost everyone enjoyed the bowling date in the last chapter. I really wasn't sure how it would go over, so I'm glad you all liked it. I felt so motivated by your reviews that I just had to write another chapter, even though it turned out to be quite short…I'll have to work on that. I know it ends kinda abruptly, but I my ideas for where this is going just didn't seem to work in here – they would have just drawn this chapter out and it would have been too long with nothing happening.**

**I just realized how slow this is really going. Three days in the life of Rory Gilmore takes me five chapters. So sad! But you guys are still reading, so I must be doing something right…I guess…maybe.**

**Truthfully, I'm flying by the seat of my pants. I just write as the thoughts come to me, and sometimes they don't come as quickly.**

**Okay, long AN. Anyway, as always, thanks for all of the reviews. Love 'ya. -Rebecca**


	19. Chapter 19

Puppet Master

"So, Lane," Rory began, ignoring Logan's question. "When do you get a break around here?"

Lane shrugged. "Luke," she hollered. "I'm taking a break!"

"Why?" Luke emerged from the back. "I keep telling you your boyfriend isn't enough of a reason…" he trailed off. "Rory!"

"Hi Luke!"

"So, uh…how's your mom?" Luke asked, desperate for a conversation topic.

Rory laughed. "You'd know better than I would…"

Hesitantly, Luke laughed with her. "I guess you're right."

"So," Rory said. "Do you think you could spare Lane for a while? I need to talk to her."

Luke looked at Lane. "Yeah, sure."

At his words, Lane rushed out from behind the counter and Rory hopped off her stool.

"Rory!" Logan called.

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"Can I come!" He looked meaningfully around the diner with all of its customers still trying, and failing, to gaze discreetly at him.

Rory shrugged. "You could, but I don't know if you'd want to. It's just going to be girl talk…"

Logan made a face.

"Don't worry, we won't be long! Order something; I'm sure you're starving."

Logan turned around defeated as Rory and Lane left the diner. When he looked up from his menu, he found Luke staring at him. The intensity of Luke's gaze was unnerving. Logan smiled cautiously. "Hi. I'm Logan."

"Luke," Luke offered gruffly.

"Yeah, I got that," said Logan, grinning more confidently.

"So let me guess," continued Luke. "Rich, snobby, elitist Yale kid."

"Actually, I prefer affluent, but yes, I guess you could characterize me as such. Although, I don't really consider myself elitist or snobby, but I guess you can make your own judgments later."

Luke narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I'll do that."

* * *

"So," Rory turned to Lane as they headed towards the gazebo. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Lane shrugged. At Rory's steady, knowing look, Lane backpedaled. "Okay, so maybe I know."

"Well, are you going to enlighten me?" asked Rory teasingly.

"I'm just having some second thoughts. Zach didn't like that."

"Second thoughts? Like what?"

"I just don't know if it's such a good idea dating a band member slash roommate."

"You didn't seem to mind dating Dave. What's different now?"

"Well, what if something goes wrong?"

"What if something goes right?" Rory countered, always the optimist.

Lane didn't have an answer for that, so she chose to change the subject. "It's just, when you live with someone you know pretty much all there is to know about them. There's no getting regular get-to-know-each-other period."

"I'm failing to see the problem, unless you don't like what you 'got to know' about Zach…"

Lane stayed silent. Rory sighed, exasperated. "Here's an easy one: Do you like Zach or not?"

Lane's eyes widened. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Slowly she nodded her head. A smile spread across Rory's face – she was happy for her friend. Abruptly, Lane burst into tears. "Rory, what am I going to do?" she queried hysterically.

"Talk to him," counseled Rory patiently. "Now. I'll talk to Luke."

Lane hugged Rory. "Thank you! You are the best!"

"Yeah, yeah, now get your butt moving!" Rory watched Lane run home and she turned back towards Luke's. Halfway there, she literally bumped into her mother.

"Fruit of my loins!" Lorelai exclaimed, draping her arm across Rory's shoulders. "What are you doing here?"

"Lane had an emergency." Rory deadpanned.

"Ah, an emergency," said Lorelai sagely. "So, how long are you here?"

Rory shrugged. "Just a couple more hours. I figured I'd head back to Yale for the night."

Lorelai pouted. "That's too bad. Oh well," she perked up, "that's enough time for a movie or two. What do you think? We can head over to Doose's right now, stock up on junk food, and head home to watch a movie all before you have to leave to go back to Yale."

"Sure. You go over to Doose's and I'll meet you at home. I left something at Luke's," Rory said, deliberately being vague.

"Alright."

Rory watched as Lorelai rounded the corner into Doose's. She smirked and turned toward Luke's. Her mother would never know what hit her. She bounded up the stairs at the front of Luke's. As she opened the door, the bell rang like it had all her life. Although she would never say anything out loud, she hated that bell. Hated it with a passion. She shook her head, clearing it of such non-helpful thoughts.

She walked over and sat down next to Logan, who seemed to be in some sort of staring contest with Luke.

"Um, guys?" she asked, uncertain as to what was going on. "Guys?" she said a bit louder.

Luke broke the look first and glanced at her. "Just promise me, okay?" he said to Logan, gesturing not so subtly at Rory.

"This is ridiculous. I can't promise something like that!"

"Just promise you'll try not to," demanded Luke.

Slowly, a grin crossed Logan's face. "Now that I can promise!" He winked at Rory as he got up and pulled a large denomination bill from his wallet.

As they turned to leave, Luke called out. "Rory?" She looked back at him expectantly. "I like him."

Making the instantaneous decision not to tease Luke about the multiple meanings his statement could possibly take, Rory just smiled. "Thanks. Me too."

As they walked out of the diner, Logan smirked at Rory. "You like me," he sing-songed.

Rory just rolled her eyes. "Well, duh. You didn't get that before? I must have even more work ahead of me than I thought."

Logan looked at her. "I'm work?" he asked, surprised.

"Again," said Rory, "duh. All guys need work."

"Since I don't even know where to begin with that statement, I'm just going to let it slide."

Rory giggled. "See? You learn quickly!"

As they reached the house, Rory veered toward the front door.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Logan.

"To watch a movie with my mom," said Rory simply.

"Wait, meeting the parents?" asked Logan apprehensively. "Don't you think it's a little too soon for that?"

Instead of answering him, Rory grabbed his arm and dragged him into the house. He protested the whole way. "Ace, I really need to get back to Yale…I need to study," he lied desperately.

At that, Rory snorted and turned toward him. "And what class, prey tell, do you have to study for?"

"Philosophy," said Logan triumphantly.

Rory continued, undeterred. "And what do you have to study for philosophy?"

At this, Logan came up blank.

"Ha!" said Rory as she gave his arm one final tug.

"Rory?" came Lorelai's voice from the kitchen. "Who're you talking to?"

Rory remained silent as Lorelai walked in. Lorelai took one glance at Logan and smirk. "My, my, my. Look what the cat dragged in!"

Logan slowly looked up. "Miss Gilmore," he said resignedly.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the relatively long time between updates!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: (does victory dance) We have now officially reached our 20th chapter, and, as of last chapter, surpassed the 500 review mark. In celebration, I have decided to make this an extra long chapter to thank all of you for keeping going with me, even when this sucked. And now that I'm done boring you all to death…onto the main event!**

Puppet Master

Chapter 20

Rory looked from her boyfriend to her mother, obviously confused. "Wait, you two know each other?"

Logan looked at Lorelai and, after a beat, they said in unison, "Unfortunately."

"Now that," Rory said, pointing between the two of them, "was just creepy." Another beat passed before Rory bit and asked. "So, _how_ exactly do you two know each other?"

"Well," began Logan, "I wouldn't say that we know each other, exactly."

Rory fixed her boyfriend with a quizzical look.

"In fact, I don't believe we've ever met?" his voice rose at the end of the sentence, making it a question and looking at Lorelai for confirmation.

Lorelai shook her head. "Actually I do believe we've met. Although, considering the fact that you were seven months old at the time, you might not remember it." Lorelai looked at Rory, whose mouth had fallen open, and finally took pity on her daughter. "His mother was, well maybe still is, one of my best friends."

"I feel like I'm still missing a key piece to the puzzle," said Rory as she regained her ability to speak.

"My mom and your mom, Ace, have exchanged letters regularly for the past twenty years."

"Serenity and I lived across the street from each other for years. She was a couple of years older than I was. When she went to California for college, I was devastated."

Logan picked up the narrative. "My mom met my dad in her sophomore year of college, and well, here I am," Logan laughed self-deprecatingly.

"Serenity spent a couple of months back in Hartford right before I learned I was pregnant with you."

"Okay," said Rory slowly. "I still don't see how you guys can recognize each other…"

"Pictures, Ace, pictures."

Suddenly, Rory felt very dense. "Doh."

Eager to talk to the legend Lorelai was in his mother's household, Logan turned back to Lorelai. "So, I assume my mother has probably filled you in on my exploits?"

Lorelai grinned evilly and rubbed her hands together. "Yes. Yes she has."

Rory buried her face in her hands. "I feel so left out. My mom knows more about my boyfriend than I do!"

Lorelai continued as if she hadn't heard Rory's comment. "So, one of your mom's last e-mails was positively incomprehensible…"

"Let me guess? About eight months ago?"

Lorelai smirked. "Yup. So, yacht. Fiji. You fill in the blanks, please!"

They adjourned to the living room and Lorelai and Logan plopped down on the couch, leaving Rory to sit down on the plush chair that was rarely ever used. As Logan launched into an involved narrative regarding the Fiji incident and Lorelai sat enthralled with the tale, Rory couldn't help but feel like an outsider. She had never seen this side of her mother – the long forgotten trouble maker who had been abandoned to raise a young daughter. She was jealous of the easy camaraderie her mother had instantly forged with her boyfriend, one built on similar experiences in the Hartford elite and Rory had never experienced. She could see that they were kindred spirits in the way that shy, book-loving Rory could never be. Before the tears that were threatening to escape overflowed, Rory quietly fled the room.

* * *

Colin adjusted his tie awkwardly. He was nervous, and that scared him. He was rarely nervous, but he wanted this second date to go perfectly. In general, he wasn't a complete klutz at dating, but he was no Logan Huntzberger either. The woman did not just fall at his feet because he lacked the easy charm and charisma that Logan had. Usually he did not begrudge Logan his experience, but now what he wouldn't give to have Logan's know-how. He flattened his hair with one hand, and knocked on Stephanie's door with the other. 

Abruptly, the door was flung open with a flourish to admit Stephanie. She was dressed casually, but Colin had to remind himself to breath because she was stunning.

Steph lowered her eyes and took a long look at Colin's attire. Suddenly, he was anxious again. Had he dressed wrong? He never knew what to expect when Stephanie was doing the planning.

Stephanie snorted. "You are definitely overdressed," she laughed.

Colin hung his head, and the sight made Stephanie laugh even harder. She reached out and grabbed his tie, tugging him closer to her. She put her fingers under his chin and lifted his head to make him look at her. "Don't worry. It's easily fixed."

Deftly, she loosened his tie, unbuttoned the top couple of buttons on his dress shirt and mussed his hair. "Perfect," she proclaimed happily.

"Steph…" he started tentatively, afraid of ruining her good mood. "Where are we going?"

As predicted, her smile faltered slightly, a small crease appearing between her perfectly plucked eyebrows. "Sorry Colin. You don't get it out of me that easily. Now, do you think you could persuade you pants to ride just a smidge lower?"

Colin made a face. What was she trying to do to him? Obviously, she enjoyed taking advantage of him like this!

Stephanie, for her part, was enjoying seeing the distressed look on Colin's face. "And while you're at it, could you please roll up your sleeves a bit?"

Colin complied reluctantly. As he finished, he caught sight of himself in a mirror on the wall opposite Stephanie's door. Appalled, he turned to Stephanie. "What are you trying to do to me?"

Stephanie smirked minutely; it was fun getting through his unflappable composure. Quickly, she put on her most innocent of expressions. "Do to you? Whatever do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean, Steph," grumbled Colin. "I look like some preppy model wannabe."

"You are some preppy model wannabe," muttered Stephanie under her breath. When Colin asked her to clarify her statement, she said, "Nothing! You look great; you'll blend in perfectly when we go clubbing!"

Clubbing? Now that was more like it! At least he could drink some alcohol.

As if she could read his mind, Stephanie shook her head. "Don't even think about it, Colin. You're the designated driver!"

Colin recoiled. She really knew to hit him where it hurt. "But Stephanie-" he began, but she quickly cut him off.

"Nope. You, Alfred, are the designated driver!"

Any reply he would have concocted died on his lips when he heard her use his first name. She certainly knew how to punish him, but he knew it was just what he deserved.

* * *

Rory wandered around town aimlessly, stuck in her thoughts. She knew she shouldn't be mad – in fact it was a good thing that her mother liked Logan; heavens knew how difficult she could be when she didn't approve! Rory had experienced it first hand with Jess. Although her mother hadn't quite mastered the Emily Gilmore level of intimidation, she sure came in a close second when she wanted to. 

As much as she knew that, she couldn't help but feel left out. It wasn't her fault that she wasn't raised the same way they had been. Not that she wanted to live in that privileged lifestyle, but it was definitely something that she couldn't relate to. She sampled it occasionally with her grandparents, and at the Life and Death Brigade event, but she couldn't imagine living in it full time.

Another thing she kept coming back to was the realization of all the things that her mother had given up to raise her. Granted for the most part Lorelai had wanted to give it up and to start up a life for herself, but Rory had finally come to see that there were some parts of her mother that had been more or less repressed when she became a mom. So Rory privately mourned the loss of a part of her mother she had never really known.

Abruptly, her feet lead her up the stairs into Luke's Diner. She was surprised to note that while it hadn't closed yet, she was the only patron in it. Luke was scrubbing down the counter and Rory dumped herself unto a stool.

"I'd like a martini. Shaken, not stirred." Her voice carried strangely in the empty diner.

Luke looked up. He took one look at Rory and busily went to work making something behind the counter. Minutes later, he handed her a warm mug. She brought the cup to her nose and inhaled deeply. She looked at Luke sharply. "This isn't coffee!"

Luke just tapped the mug. "Drink up!"

With a suspicious air, Rory brought the mug to her lips. As soon as the liquid hit her tongue, she started to smile in spite of herself. "Luke? What is this?"

Luke shrugged. "It's just hot chocolate."

"I love it. I didn't know you served hot chocolate."

"We don't. Try to keep it quiet."

"Why don't you sell it? It's a perfect get rich quick scheme!"

"It's a secret family recipe that my dad made me promise I would never sell."

"The recipe or the hot chocolate?"

Again, Luke shrugged. "I don't know, but I figure, better safe than sorry."

Rory just looked at him like he was crazy. She took another sip. "Do I detect a hint of cinnamon?"

Luke minutely nodded his head. "I didn't know your tastes were so refined. After all those years of drinking coffee I didn't know you still had taste buds!" he teased gently.

Rory shrugged.

"So," began Luke again. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to ask?"

Rory looked at Luke, hesitant to tell him. After a moment it occurred to her that, next to her mom, Luke was the most constant force in her life. He was a surrogate dad, and was genuinely concerned about her. "Logan met mom."

"Oh? I didn't see a fancy sports car race down the road?"

"We brought my car, but no, he didn't leave."

"Where is he?"

"Still at the house."

"What?"

Rory sighed. "It turns out my mom and his mom know each other well. So now they are sitting talking about Logan's adventures."

"I fail to see the problem."

Again Rory sighed. "I'm just being silly."

"Come on," coaxed Luke. "You can tell me!"

"It's just that, Logan and mom are so similar. They are cut out of the same cloth. Witty, outgoing, adventuresome, pranksters…" she trailed off. "And I'm not. They grew up in the same world, know the same kinds of people…and it just served to emphasize how different Logan and I really are. How can anything between us work if we're so completely different?"

Luke gave her question some thought. "We're in the same situation, you and I. I love your mom. But how can a small town diner owner compete with the world she came from? I don't know if I can compete, but I've seen that just because you're rich, you don't necessarily hold the key to Lorelai Gilmore's heart. Of course, I can't say for sure that it's gonna work out, but sometimes you have to take that chance."

Rory looked disbelieving at Luke and took the wisdom that he had dispensed to heart. "But as much as mom and Logan are alike, the situation is still different. Mom left that life. She left that world and she left it for me." Tears finally made their way down Rory's cheeks.

"She doesn't blame you for it, Ror. It was her decision." Luke broke through to the heart of the matter.

"I know, I know," Rory sniffed. She composed herself and looked at Luke again. "But Logan hasn't left that life. It's still who he is, and I can't be that girl. The one who puts everything on the line for one guy, only to realize he's not as involved as she is."

Luke brought his hand down to cover Rory's. "You know he likes you, right?"

Rory nodded slowly.

"And you like him?"

Rory nodded more vigorously.

"And you know he wouldn't intentionally do anything to hurt you?"

This time Rory verbalized her response. "But how can you know that? How can I know that? How can anyone know that?"

"He promised me." Rory looked up at Luke. "And if he breaks his promise, he knows I'll hunt him down and make sure he never breaks a promise again."

A small smile broke through on Rory's face. "Did you actually threaten him?"

"Maybe." Rory fixed him with a watery look. "Okay, maybe most of it was non-verbal, but believe me, he heard me loud and clear."

Rory nodded, got up from her stool and went around the counter to envelop Luke in a giant hug. "Thanks, Luke," she whispered.

"Anytime, little girl," said Luke shyly.

Rory smiled and sat back down at the barstool. "So, heard any good jokes lately?"

"What, aren't you going home?"

"Nope. They can come find me."

* * *

Lorelai rolled on the floor, hysterical. "I've got to meet this Finn guy. He sounds like a character." 

Logan wiped his eyes. "I'd be willing to swap if you could set up a fair trade."

"What? Isn't my daughter enough?"

Logan's laughter stopped. "You have noticed that she isn't here, right?"

Lorelai nodded. "She left about three minutes into the Fiji story."

"And you just let her leave?"

"Trust me; she needed some time to herself."

Logan nodded, but asked, "Why?"

"She probably needed to think. Seeing you and I get along so easily…well, let's just say that isn't what she's used to."

"What do you mean? Did you have problems with her ex's?"

"Well yeah, but I think this was more than that." Logan shot Lorelai a quizzical look. "I took great pains to distance her from the life I grew up in. The life you grew up in. I maintain a disgusted attitude towards that life most of the time. I think she realized that there may be parts of it I missed, just a little bit."

Logan nodded, slowly, understanding. "But if she left that long ago, she's been out there for hours now!"

"Don't worry," counseled Lorelai. "She probably made her way to Lane's, or maybe Luke's."

Logan shivered at the mention of Luke's name.

Lorelai caught the movement. "Did he intimidate you?"

"I'd call it an interrogation, but generally, yeah."

"It's okay. He's a nice guy."

Logan nodded. "I've had fun, but I should probably go find Rory."

"Alright. Have her call me when you get back to Yale."

"I'll do that." With that, Logan stood up and fished for Rory's car keys. Minutes later, he pulled up and parked in front of Luke's. Rory was sitting on the steps outside, clutching her jacket to her, watching the stars. Quietly, Logan joined her.

"Beautiful night," he commented.

"Yeah," she agreed quietly.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Letting you feel left out. Obviously, I have a lot to learn."

Rory laughed. "It's okay."

"No, I don't think it is. Let me tell you about Fiji," he said as he helped her stand and loaded her into the car.

* * *

When Rory reached her bed, she remembered that Logan had told her to call her mom. She reached for the phone and dialed the familiar number. "Hey mom?...Yeah, I'm fine. So, can you believe what Logan said happened in Fiji?" 

She lay back on her bed and smiled.

* * *

**AN2: Ta-da! Now, if you thought this was good, wait till you see what happens for the 25th. Actually, I don't know what I have planned for the 25th. Ahh! **

**Review, please- Rebecca**


	21. Chapter 21

Puppet Master

Light suddenly streamed rudely into Rory's room, accompanied by a frenzied scream. "Gilmore! Where were you last night? I was worried sick!"

Even in her drowsy state, Rory smirked at Paris' irritation. "I'm sorry, Mother. I didn't realize I had to check in with you."

"Don't be obtuse, Rory. It doesn't suit you."

"Did you need something, Paris? Because if you don't, I'm tired, and would appreciate some more sleep."

Paris rolled her eyes. "You always need more sleep. Let me ask again, where were you last night?"

"Stars Hollow."

"With who?" prodded Paris, with a knowing grin.

Rory sat up. "What do you know, Paris?"

Paris shrugged. "Huntzberger dropped you off last night."

Rory nodded. "Yup!"

"Did he go to Stars Hollow with you?"

Again, Rory nodded.

Paris sat down on the edge of Rory's bed. "I didn't know you guys were getting that serious?"

Rory just looked at her. "He wanted to come."

"And you didn't warn him away? Did he know what he was getting into?"

"Nope, and nope. He wanted to come, I let him."

Paris shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm having trouble imagining Logan Huntzberger in Stars Hollow. How did he do?"

"He did fine." Rory paused, debating what to tell Paris. She sighed. "He got along just _fabulously_ with my mother."

Paris narrowed her eyes at Rory. "That wasn't sarcasm, but do I detect a trace of bitterness in there?"

"I'm okay. I just didn't expect them to get along so well. They have more in common with each other than I have with either of them."

Paris chuckled. "First of all, you have half of your mother's DNA, and that's more in common with her than Logan has." Before Rory could argue that that wasn't what she meant, Paris continued. "And besides, they both love you. That's enough to bond anybody."

"Not anybody," said Rory, thinking of her mother's animosity towards Jess. "Wait, Logan doesn't love me!"

Paris sighed, exasperated. "You are so oblivious."

"He doesn't."

"He does too."

"He does not!"

Paris threw her hands up in the air. "I am not going to play that game with you this morning, Gilmore. But he does. It's obvious. Period. End of discussion."

Rory stayed silent.

"So other than the fact that Lorelai and Logan have too much in common, how was your night?"

"It was okay," said Rory, obviously trying to forget her sojourn into self-pity land. "Hey, you know how Doyle said that Logan took last year off to gallivant around the world and sink his father's yacht?"

Paris nodded slowly, head spinning at the abrupt change of topic.

"Well, I got the story straight from the horse's mouth!"

Rory's excitement was catching, and even though she wasn't really interested in the story, the reporter in Paris recognized the possibilities this presented. "Yeah?"

"Here's the way Logan explained it to me. Three important lessons were learned in Fiji. One: Vodka, rum, and bourbon don't mix. Two: Anchors need to come up when you want to go somewhere. Three: Never let Finn captain a boat."

* * *

Colin woke up, groggy. He couldn't for the life of him, remember how he had gotten home the night before. Speaking of that….he opened his eyes carefully. Yes, he confirmed, he was in his own room. He let out a sigh of relief. At least he hadn't done something completely stupid and slept with Stephanie.

He turned to roll over, but found that a heavy weight was making that impossible. His eyes opened wider, and he looked warily down. Stephanie. His heart sunk.

He groaned in frustration at himself and reached down to disentangle himself from her. As he did so, he realized belatedly that both were fully dressed. His heart returned to its usual place.

He padded over to the door, and opened it to the common room. Light abruptly hit his eyes, but he concealed his moan until he had shut the door behind him. His eyes closed, he dragged himself over to the couch and moved to lie down.

"Hey!" came a surprised Aussie voice.

Abruptly, Colin opened his eyes to find himself practically on top of his roommate. Halfheartedly, he muttered an apology and moved to the other end of the couch before closing his eyes again.

He could feel Finn watching him, and opened one eye. Finn's face swam into view.

"What's wrong, mate? You look….well, you look like me!"

Colin emitted an ungentlemanly snort, and instantly regretted it. "What does the sun think it's doing out this early?"

Finn laughed delightedly. "You _sound_ like me too!"

"That should concern me, but oddly enough, it doesn't," commented Colin laboriously, rubbing his eyes.

"Good," Finn nodded decisively, folding his newspaper. It was only then that Colin took in his roommate's position.

"Finn? Maybe I'm missing something here, but why are you on the couch, reading a newspaper at…" he trailed off to glance at his Rolex. "7:39 am on a weekday?"

"Well," began Finn, "both of my roommates were out until all hours of the morning last night, and I thought I'd wait up to see how you were both feeling this morning."

"How considerate of you," drawled Colin. "Wait, Logan was out late too?"

"Not nearly as late as you were, of course, but that goes without saying."

Finn was talking much to fast for Colin, who seemed to have a hangover despite Stephanie's threat of making him be the designated driver. "Why? How late were we out?"

Finn shrugged. "I fell asleep at about 3 and you still weren't home yet."

"Where did Logan go?" asked Colin wearily, unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

"To Rory's hometown, I think he said."

"Meet the parents?" Colin gasped.

"You really do sound like me! That's exactly what I asked."

"What did he say?"

"He didn't say, just went to his room."

Their speculation on Logan's night was cut off as a door opened. Logan walked into the room, went over the kitchenette and poured himself a cup of coffee. As he savored the flavor, trying to figure out exactly what it was about the drink that captivated Rory so much, he looked up. Both Finn and Colin were staring at him intently. "What?"

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back. Let me know what you think! Please- Rebecca**


	22. Chapter 22

Puppet Master

"So, met the parent, did ya mate?" began Finn, smirking slowly.

Logan rolled his eyes. "You guys really need to get a hobby."

"We have one," said Colin who was finally beginning to really wake up. "It's called interrogating our roommate."

Logan shifted his look from Finn to Colin. "You do know that two can play that game, don't you?" He paused before pointedly asking, "So did you and Steph have _fun_ last night?"

"Hey!"

"I'm just saying people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones!"

"Well how about we go tit-for-tat? I tell my story and you tell yours."

"Sorry, no!"

"And why ever not?" asked Finn. "It seems fair to me!"

"I don't think so. First of all, you don't have anything to tell since you were watching late night infomercials when I came in last night-"

Finn cut Logan off. "Okay, I'll go so you can tell Colin. How about that?"

"Still not fair. Colin will tell you as soon as I get done speaking, and besides, given the symptoms Colin is currently exhibiting, I would say he has a massive hangover and probably can't remember what happened last night so he wouldn't be able to tell me anything worth hearing!"

"Give me a little credit!" scoffed Colin pompously. "I would at least wait until you leave the room to tell Finn what happened."

Finn peeled his gaze from Logan's face to look disbelievingly at Colin. "You mean you don't remember what happened? How much alcohol did you have?"

"Not too much, but I, unlike you, don't regularly drink heavily and haven't developed a most unfortunate tolerance for the stuff."

"Too true, too true," moped Finn, disappointed that Logan had outmaneuvered them and wouldn't have to share any juicy details and that Colin couldn't remember any. "Why must you deprive me of gossip? It's my lifeline!"

"You're pathetic!" was Logan's only comment as he returned to his room.

"So Logan won't spill, huh?" came a new voice. Colin's head snapped up to look at Stephanie standing in the doorframe.

"Nope," grumbled Finn. "I can't believe I got up this early for nothing!"

"Oh, well," said Steph airily, "I'm sure Rory will be more than willing to tell me what happened!" She was specifically trying to get a rise out of Finn, but was much disappointed when he only got an evil gleam in the corner of his eye. She turned to Colin. "I think I should probably be going. You know, classes to get to, shopping to get done, the usual stuff."

"I'll walk you out," offered Colin graciously.

Stephanie waved her hand dismissively. "Don't bother. I'm sure you have a killer hangover! I wouldn't want to inconvenience you!"

Colin puzzled over her comment, but in the end he decided that she didn't seem mad. He rose from the couch anyway. "Actually, it's not too bad! I'm sure I can manage to walk you out!"

"Such a monumental achievement," teased Stephanie. "You can make it the whole twenty steps to the door!"

"You have short legs," teased Colin right back. "It's actually only fifteen steps for us normal people."

"Normally, I would slap you for that, but I don't think that would be too well received right now!"

"No, probably not! So, uh," Colin floundered when they reached the door. "I had a good time last night?" he said uncertainly.

"No you didn't! You drank yourself into oblivion to drown out the music."

"That might be, but the company was great!" he said with a wink.

An uncharacteristic blush graced Stephanie's cheeks. She shifted awkwardly, unable to find anything to say. "So, I…uh…should probably get going." After a moment of indecision, she darted in to give Colin a quick kiss before leaving in a hurry.

Colin stood looking at the door in some sort of trance. At Finn's chuckle, he whirled around, the spell broken. "What!"

For a moment, Finn didn't respond, too busy tying his shoelaces. "You're acting like you just got your first kiss!"

Colin didn't respond for a moment. When he finally regained control of his voice, all he said was, "In some way, I think it was."

Finn scoffed. "Don't give me that cliché true love speech!"

"Whatever!" Colin finally ventured a look at Finn and noticed that Finn was getting ready to go outside. "Are you going somewhere?"

"What does it look like, genius?"

"Okay, let me rephrase that: Where are you going? I didn't think you believed in leaving bed, much less the dorm, before noon."

"Normally, I don't, but when something is important enough, I bend the rules."

"Oh!" queried Colin. "And what would be this something that is important enough?"

"Bugging Huntzberger," said Finn mysteriously. When Colin didn't take the bait and ask, Finn gave in and explained. "I'm going to see Rory!"

Colin rubbed his hands together evilly. "And suddenly, my hangover has all but disappeared!"

"Well, grab your coat," said Finn ask he exited the room at a brisk pace.

Colin stared after him, not used to seeing this new side of Finn. "Wait for me!"

* * *

Rory had just finished recounting her evening to Paris when a knock came at the front door.

"Who is it?" called Paris at the top of her lungs.

"Paris," cried Rory, "hush! Did it never occur to you that not everybody gets woken up by an annoying roommate at the crack of dawn? People are still sleeping!" she repeated in case Paris had missed her point the first time.

"Well I just wanted to know who was at the door!"

"Well a wise guy once observed that if you open the door, the solidity of the wall between the two parties would be breached and you could view the other person," said Rory, remembering a remark Colin had made not that long ago.

From the other side of the door came a voice. "Hey! Did you hear that? She called me wise!"

Rory could practically see Finn roll his eyes. "You really had too much to drink last night, didn't you?"

"Pot calling the kettle black!"

Eager to break up the verbal sparring, Rory crossed the room and opened the door. Her opening words to the dynamic duo were, "Some people are still sleeping!"

Colin fixed her with a withering stare. "This a college. People are always sleeping!"

Rory shrugged. "Speaking of that," she turned to Finn, "I didn't realize you were acquainted with this thing called morning!"

"Yes well, something demanded my attention."

"And that would be?" demanded Paris.

Finn turned to her, seeing her for the first time. "Ah, Paris Gellar. How nice to see you again!"

"Charmed, I'm sure. Now, can we get on with it? I have class in a half an hour."

"Well, we mustn't keep you from your classes," said Finn soothingly. "We just wanted to get Rory to tell us how her evening was."

Rory, already tired of recounting her night, whirled around and stomped off to her room. Colin and Finn looked confusedly at Paris. She shrugged. "Gilmore just got done telling me about it, but by all means, go bug her!"

"Why thank you!" grinned Finn as he and Colin made their way into Rory's room.

"So," said Finn as he belly-flopped onto Rory's bed, folding his hands under his chin and kicking his legs in the air, looking like a young gossip-hungry girl. "What did ya do?"

Colin was more subdued, entering the room and pulling out Rory's desk chair to sit down allowing Rory to have a bit of private space.

"So am I to assume that Logan didn't gossip?"

"Nope. He's being a poopy-head!" Finn was getting too immersed in the young girl friend role.

"And he doesn't know you're here?"

This time Colin answered. "No. And we'd appreciate it if you didn't tell him."

"He holds the keys to the liquor cabinet, and he's not afraid to use them."

"Why do you put up with him?"

"Actually I think the question is, why do you?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you are annoyingly persistent?" inquired Rory, exasperated at being interrogated.

"I get that all the time!" Finn shut up and the two boys looked at her expectantly.

"What? There isn't anything to gossip about!"

"Nothing at all?" asked Finn, looking at Colin confusedly.

"He sure is losing his touch!" chimed Colin.

"I'll be sure to tell him that you think so!" said Rory cheerfully, trying whatever she could to get them to shut up!

"You wouldn't!" gasped Colin, fearful of the powerful wrath of Logan.

"Want to try me?" asked Rory as she reached for her cell phone, which was sitting barely within reach. As she did so, the phone began to ring. Finn exchanged an amazed glance with Colin. "Hello?...oh hi, Logan!"

"She must have psychic abilities or something," breathed Finn.

"Oh that? Paris just has some friends over." Finn and Colin breathed a sigh of relief. "You're on your way over?" Rory repeated Logan's portion of the conversation pointedly. "Yeah that's fine! Great, I'll see you in a couple of minutes!" She hung up.

"Ro-ry!" Finn whined.

"What?"

"Logan's coming over here, and we're here!"

"Ah yes! We'll all be just one big happy family!"

"But you said you wouldn't say anything to him."

"No I didn't, but I won't have to anyway. The fact that you're here will speak for itself!"

Colin and Finn exchanged panicked glances. Rory finally took pity on them. "Don't worry!" She marched over to the window and threw it open. "Out the window you go!"

"What?"

"It's either that or risk being seen by Logan!"

"I'll take the window," cried Colin.

The duo hopped quickly out the window. Rory smirked. It was just too much fun to play with their heads!

* * *

**AN:** **Let's see. What to say? I know I'm dragging the story out too long when I can't find anything to say in my author's note. Just to let y'all know, I'm hoping to wrap the story up in the next three to five chapters. It just seems to drag on and on now. Nothing really happens! I'm really sorry about that and hopefully the last couple of chapters will be more exciting (but even I'm not holding my breath!) Any suggestions made would not only be welcome, but might also help me get going. I love hearing what you think should happen, because then I know what would make you happy. And of course, one of my first goals as an author is to make the readers happy (most of the time!). I hope you don't hate me too much!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews. Love 'ya. -Rebecca**


	23. Chapter 23

Puppet Master

Rory picked up the phone again, and hit the speed dial. "Hey Mom. Sorry about that, I just had to get rid of a couple of troublemakers…Oh, it wasn't anything too horrible, just Finn and Colin trying to get me to gossip."

Rory listened to her mother for a couple of minutes before butting in. "I'm sorry, Mom, but I really have to get ready for class…yeah, I guess I could skip, but since grandma and grandpa are paying good money for this education, I might as well get the most out of it, right? Love 'ya!"

Rory hung up and looked at the clock. Her eyes widened at the time – she hadn't realized it was that late! She ran around quickly to get ready. As she headed out the door, she fretted because there wasn't time to grab any coffee.

As she stormed down the hall, she almost bumped into somebody. "I'm sorry!" she called, not looking up to see who she nearly hit.

"Hey Ace, where's the fire?"

She looked up at the sound of Logan's voice and flashed him a tired smile. "Sorry, I'm just late for class!"

"It wouldn't be the first time that's happened, so slow down a bit!"

"I can't! McLanahan is a stickler for punctuality." Rory turned around again, and headed off at a near jog.

"Most professors are, Ace!" observed Logan as he fell in step with her. When Rory didn't say anything, he pulled a cup out from behind his back. "I brought coffee," he said, holding the cup in front of her face.

"Bless you," said Rory emphatically with a sigh of relief before she stuffed the cup to her face.

"Forgive me if I sound too curious, but what is it that has you running around like a chicken with its head cut off?"

"Thanks for that visual," commented Rory. "And if you must know, Paris woke me up at an ungodly hour this morning before your roommates came over to do their Stars Hollow-gossip-monger impression."

"They didn't bother you too much, did they?"

"Oh, it wasn't too horribly bad," said Rory. "I convinced them that you were on your way over and they made their timely escape through my bedroom window."

"Not too unusual of a circumstance for Finn and Colin, although I must say, they don't usually escape from my girlfriend's bedroom!" commented Logan nonchalantly.

Rory laughed. "Subtle!"

"Yeah, I thought so."

"So, I don't mean to pry or anything, but is there any reason you were seeking me out this morning?"

"What? I can't just come over to see my beautiful girlfriend and give her coffee?"

Rory shook her head suspiciously. "Nope!"

"Okay, the coffee was "apology coffee" for last night," he said using air quotes.

"Hey, I told you it was fine!"

"All girls say that, even when they don't mean it! You know what fine stands for, don't you?"

"Freaked out, insecure, neurotic and emotional!"

"What?"

"The Italian Job. That was what you were referring to, wasn't it?"

"No. I was going to say 'feelings inside not expressed,'" said Logan, confused.

"Oh. I like mine better!"

"Yeah well, I'm obviously not as up on pop culture references as you are!"

"That's too bad, because it could be a deal breaker. Any boyfriend of mine should be able to keep up with the pop culture references!"

"Even after I passed the overbearing mother test?"

"Come on, my mother is not overbearing! But yes, even after getting the mother's stamp of approval!"

"Well, I'll have to work on that, won't I? Maybe Finn could tutor me!"

"You think Finn could help you?"

"Well, I did catch him watching Desperate Housewives the other day!"

"Housewives is good, but I prefer the hour before them."

"What's on before them?"

"Oh, you need some serious help if you've never heard about Extreme Makeover: Home Edition!"

"Wait, wait, wait! That's the one with….oh I know this…some guy named Ty?"

Rory nodded enthusiastically. "Ty Pennington! He's so much fun!" They arrived at Rory's classroom. "Okay, here's my class!"

As she moved to enter the room, Logan grabbed her by the arm. "So I actually came over to see if you would want to be my date for the next Life and Death Brigade event?"

Rory tugged on her arm impatiently. "Logan! I really need to get to class!"

"Just say you'll go!"

"When?"

"Just say you'll go!" he urged.

"Fine! I'll go! Now can I get to class?"

"Not quite yet!"

"What is it now, Logan?" Rory demanded fiercely.

Logan leaned down and kissed her, hard. She felt her knees go weak, and was incredibly glad for his hand on her back, supporting her. Much too soon for Rory's liking, Logan pulled away.

"Have a good day, Ace!" He winked at her before turning on his heels and walking away.

* * *

After Finn and Colin found their way back to the suite, Colin seemed to regain his hangover. As they sat down to play a quick game of poker, Finn seemed to notice his friend's morose mood. 

"What's wrong mate?"

"I'm fine!"

At that moment, Logan entered the room. "Freaked out, insecure, neurotic and emotional?" he questioned Colin with a devilish grin.

Finn looked at Logan, surprised. "I didn't know you'd seen the Italian Job!"

"I haven't. How is it that everyone manages to keep up with pop culture but me?"

Colin was glad that all the attention had shifted off of him. "You're too busy charming all of the girls within a hundred mile radius," he piped up. That ended up being a mistake, because Finn looked back at him and remembered the previous line of questioning.

"No really, mate, what's wrong? Is it something with the delightful Miss Stephanie?"

Colin couldn't make eye contact. His friends were much too good at reading him. He sighed, not completely comfortable at divulging this type of thing. "Yes and no."

Logan pulled a chair and spun it around, sitting down and leaning his chin on the back of it. "Well, which is it? Yes or no?"

"It's not that simple!" protested Colin.

"I've yet to find a situation that isn't that simple," said Finn.

"You live a simple life!" shot back Colin.

Finn refused to take the bait. "So what is it about Steph that intimidates you so much?"

"Hey! I'm not intimidated…just confused."

"Confused? What's confusing?" Both Logan and Finn were lost.

"I don't know what this means to her. It's like this is all a game to her. She enjoys humiliating me, but she also…" Colin trailed off, unsure how to complete the thought.

"She likes you. A lot." Finn was serious. "I mean, come on mate, she blushed!"

Logan raised his eyebrow. "That means something. And if it's not enough to convince you, just ask her."

"Yeah right. You don't just ask a girl something like that!"

"Sure you do!"

Colin looked at his friends as if they had grown three heads. "There's no talking to you when you are like this. Completely crazy if I've ever heard it," he muttered throwing his hands up in disgust as he made his escape to his bedroom.

"Poor chap!" remarked Finn.

"He's got it bad!" agreed Logan.

Finn looked askance at Logan with a smirk. "He's not the only one!"

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys like this chapter. The story seems to be wrapping up quickly, so expect the end within the next few chapters or so... Although even with the end coming, I'd really like to hear what you think!**  



	24. Chapter 24

Puppet Master

Chapter 24

Later that week, Logan came over to Rory's dorm completely out of the blue. When she answered the door, he abruptly grabbed a hold of her arm. "Let's go!"

"Go where!" Rory asked, completely blindsided.

"Where do you think?" Logan was being deliberately evasive.

"Seriously Logan!" Rory cried desperately, although she knew she should have been used to his spontaneous nature by now. "I have a paper to finish, an article to write and a chapter of Western civ to read. I don't have time for this now!"

Logan shook his head, 'tut-tut'-ing gently. "Gee Ace, that isn't very nice, forgetting about our plans!"

"We didn't make any plans," Rory objected. Her attention was momentarily distracted when they passed a coffee stand. "Oooh, coffee!"

"Not now, sorry. We're already late."

"Again, I ask, for what?"

"Starts with Life, ends with Brigade," Logan teased Rory.

"Hey, that's not fair, you never told me when it was! I just agreed to go with you, I never got the day."

Logan shrugged. "You should have asked."

"I did."

"I should have answered."

Rory laid her head on his shoulder exasperatedly. She spotted another coffee kiosk approaching quickly, so as unobtrusively as she could, she stuck her hand into Logan's back pocket. She carefully timed it so that as they neared the kiosk, she yelled "One large coffee, black," and the guy behind the counter, recognizing her, had it ready by the time they walked by. She threw a twenty dollar bill on the counter and told him to keep the change as she grabbed her cup of coffee.

When she finished gulping the coffee down, she looked up to see Logan staring down at her. "You do realize you gave the guy a twenty dollar bill, right?"

Rory shrugged. "Yeah."

"And this doesn't bother you?" Logan prodded.

"Why should it?" she asked with her most innocent face on. "You paid for it."

"I…what?" The confusion marring Logan's face was absolutely priceless.

Rory laughed. "That's what you get for not telling me when the event was!"

Slowly, a smirk slid onto Logan's face. "Sly…very sly."

Rory grinned widely. "I thought so."

By the time they reached the parking lot, Rory had finished her coffee and was already begging for another one.

"Another one? We're going to be late already!" Logan pointed out, mock-annoyed.

"Late for what?" asked Rory innocently

"You're not getting it out of me that easily, Ace!"

Rory shrugged. "It was worth a shot! Hey, Finn!" she called out in greeting when they reached the SUV.

Finn tipped his hat in salutation, grinning maniacally. "Good day, fair lady," he said primly as he opened her door for her.

Rory inclined her head in his direction. "And good day to you, kind sir," she replied, falling into character. "Might I enquire as to our destination this fine afternoon?"

"But of course you may!" responded Finn, delightedly, enjoying the fact that Rory was willingly participating in his act. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Logan shaking his head frantically. "Unfortunately, I am unable to tell you at this time. Your gentleman caller has forbid me to speak the words." Logan looked away, relieved, and Finn winked at Rory.

Rory made a show of emitting a heavy sigh, before moving towards the vehicle. Finn offered her a hand up, and she was delighted to find him concealing a piece of paper in his palm. Finn gently shut the door behind her, providing her the safe opportunity to unfold the note and read his writing, without too much chance of Logan seeing. She opened it, and read the two lone words occupying the paper.

_Beach party!_

She made haste to stuff the note into her jeans pocket before Logan entered the other side of the vehicle. Finn also climbed into the driver's seat and caught her eye in the rearview mirror. "I do regret to inform you, gentle lady that we are not able to depart immediately. Our two more unsavory passengers have yet to arrive. Very rude of them not to show up on time!"

Rory looked to Logan for clarification. "Colin and Stephanie," he offered.

Rory nodded her head, and turned back to Finn. "Yes, I concur, most disagreeable of them!" No sooner had she said the words than Colin and Stephanie rounded the corner of the building, running quickly toward the SUV. Without warning, Rory started to laugh. "I summoned them with the awesome power of my voice!" Finn and Logan eyed her suspiciously and she quickly quieted. As Colin and Stephanie climbed into the SUV, hand in hand, Rory called a quiet hello. "I think I'll go to sleep now," she finished meekly.

Logan gently shook her awake as they pulled into the driveway. "Rory, wake up. Come on, Ace, wake up!"

Rory opened her eye blearily and had to work to quell the excitement that rose within her as she saw the ocean. She turned back to Logan with a bland look on her face.

"Don't you want to know where we are?" prodded Logan.

Rory shrugged. "It's a beach part – what else is important?"

Immediately, Logan rounded on Finn. "You told her!" he accused.

"I did not, aggressive gentleman." Finn still refused to speak in a normal voice.

"You did too!"

"And when, pray tell, would I have had time to do that?" Finn countered. "You were with her the entire time, and besides she was sleeping!"

"But…" Logan stuttered, trying to find a reasonable explanation. Finn winked at Rory.

"Alright you caught us," Rory spoke up. "He informed me about our destination over the telepathic link we have with each other. I told you we couldn't keep this a secret from him forever," this last part was addressed to Finn.

"What?" Logan asked, bewildered.

"It's just, we have this connection, Finn and I. A spiritual connection, you might say." Logan watched Rory carefully, and didn't miss the brief flash of amusement pass through her eyes.

"Alright, I get it. I'm overreacting!" Logan shook his head ruefully.

"Damn right!" Finn piped in.

"Fuck off!" Logan shot right back at him.

Finn looked at him disapprovingly. "And you kiss your girlfriend with that mouth?" The moment he saw the flicker of delight pass across Logan's face, he opened his mouth again. "Never mind. I don't _want_ to know!" With that final declaration, he exited the vehicle quickly, eager to join the party already in progress.

"Well, Ace, it looks like it's just you and me!" Logan had just noticed that Colin and Stephanie were nowhere to be seen.

"Why do you have to do that to him?"

"Do what? I didn't do anything!" Logan said the picture of innocence.

"Don't think I missed the evil flash across your face! You were baiting him."

"Hey, he walked right into it!" Logan defended himself.

Rory tried to look stern, but after a moment, she burst out in giggles. Logan took in the look of sheer delight adorning her features for a moment before swooping in to place a small, chaste kiss on her cheek. "Hey, Ace, let's go. The party's already started!" He proceeded to hop out of the vehicle with a smile on his face.

* * *

**AN: I thought this was going to be the last chapter, so I kept pushing off updating until I finished it. Unfortunately, my muse has now decided to inform me that it will take at least another chapter to finish this off well. Thus, you guys get an update. Unfortunately, nothing really happens, and you've waited months for…well….this. Ta-da! ducks behind wall and waits for things to be thrown**

**Anyway, I do believe when I put up the 20th chapter, oh so long ago, I did promise you something big for the 25th. It appears that I will have to deliver on that, won't I?**

**Sorry again for the long wait. - Rebecca**


	25. Chapter 25

Puppet Master

Chapter 25

Rory looked around, in awe in spite of herself. The Life and Death Brigade evidently did not know how to think small. Ever. Even the 'beach party' was larger than life. No campfires or sing-alongs for them. Nope. Even their beach parties had to be catered.

That's right. Catered. And deejay-ed. Sometimes she wondered if these kids even knew what the real world looked like. The real world, where people worked without butlers, maids, caterers and nannies; where people worked just to get by instead of working to further their power and influence. Sometimes she contemplated bringing it up with Logan – asking how well he would fare if his driver and unlimited credit card were taken away. It was at these times that she forced herself to remember one of their first dates – at a bowling alley. But right now wasn't one of those times. Right now, the only thing on her mind was that the next generation of industry big-wigs sure knew how to throw a party.

Somehow, in the first five minutes she had been at the party, marveling at the sights and sounds around her, she had lost track of Logan. She shrugged it off – he was probably already hitting the bar (yes, she had seen an actual bar) and arguing economics with Robert or some other of his friends.

She perused the beach slowly, taking in the incredible sights and sounds. No matter how many times she saw the ocean, it never failed to hit her how large it actually was – and how small it made her feel. Small and insignificant. Two adjectives that definitely could not be applied to the beach house at the middle of the party. Even the word large did not do it justice. It was huge and very modern looking – all angles, textured glass and bright, bold colors. Definitely not something she would have built on the beach, but she thought that whoever owned the house had probably built it that was in order to make it as idiosyncratic as possible.

"Rory!" She knew without turning around who was beckoning her. Rory smirked. The accent was a dead giveaway.

As she turned around, she had to work hard to stifle a giggle. "Finn, why haven't you done anything with your hair?" she asked, smirking. "It's long enough to cut, isn't it?"

Finn paused for a second before he realized what she was talking about. His hand went up to his hair unconsciously. "I suppose so. But I've found that is seems to help me pick up women."

Rory rolled her eyes. Of course that would be the one thing that Finn would think about. "Like you've ever needed help picking up girls!" she scoffed.

Finn smirked at her. "Not that it's not true, but are you trying to tell me something, Rory Gilmore?"

"In your dreams," she shot back, winking at him.

Finn's eyes took on a faraway look for a moment, before he playfully blew her a kiss. "You got me there, love." Rory blushed even though she knew he was joking. "Speaking of boyfriend," he continued, making up a topic, "where is dear Logan now?"

Rory shrugged. "You got me."

"Hmmm…well then come on darlin' – let me show you around!"

"I'd be delighted," Rory said as she looped her arm through his.

Finn led her into the house. Much to her surprise, the interior was decorated much more in tune with what she would visualize for a beach house. Light blues, greens and beiges decorated the walls, seashells were tastefully emphasized and candles unnecessarily lit the way. This was a true retreat. The interior only served to prove Rory's view correct – that the owner was deliberately making a statement with the exterior.

Finn led Rory up an open flight of stairs and through a maze of hallways. "Here's your room, my dear," he said as he opened a door. As Rory entered the room, awestruck at how perfectly the room complemented her tastes, Finn added, "perhaps you'd like to change into a more…suitable outfit." He nodded at her sweats.

Rory laughed, slightly uncomfortable. "It's Logan's fault. He didn't tell me that the event was today."

Finn put his hands up. "Believe me I'm in no position to judge you. My hair is multicolored, remember!"

"How could I forget?" Rory asked, pointedly staring at his hair.

Finn chuckled self-deprecatingly. "Regardless, I think you might be a bit more comfortable in some other clothes."

As much as Rory wanted to comment that not many things were as comfortable as her raggedy old sweats, she bit her tongue. She had noticed that the members of the LDB seemed much more dressed up than she did, and she had been contemplating how to broach the subject.

Nevertheless, Rory sent Finn a questioning look. He inclined his head towards one of the two doors in the room saying only, "I'll wait right here."

Rory opened the door and found a walk in closet. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that some of the clothes hanging up were indeed her own, but most were brand new with tags still attached. Rory made a conscious effort to be pleased that she had acquired some new clothes instead of dwelling on how the LDB had managed to steal some of her clothes.

After she had picked out her clothes – a light blue sundress and a pair of strappy sandals – Rory ventured through the door in the closet into what she hoped was a changing room. What she walked into was paradise – in bathroom form. She couldn't say that she was surprised after seeing the rest of the house, but it was still a shock to her system to see such finery. Rory Gilmore was not used to this level of luxury.

She changed quickly and made her way back into the closet. She folded her clothes neatly and after a second of consideration, she slipped off the ring and the chain it was on. The necklace just didn't go with the dress. She placed it carefully on top of her clothes.

"This place is absolutely awesome," she gushed to Finn as she walked out of the closet, completely missing Finn's own awestruck look as he took her in.

"Would you like to see more of it?" Finn asked, quirking his eyebrow and offering her his hand. As soon as she took his hand, he yanked her out of the room and down the stairway, pointing out things of interest along the way.

He quickly took her out of the house and into a small wooded area. He seemed to have a clear destination in mind and Rory could only take so much of being dragged around before her curiosity got the best of her. "Finn, where are we going? I thought you were going to show me the house?" As soon as the second question left her mouth, she could see Finn's mouth quirk into a smile.

"I never said anything about the house."

Rory interrupted him before he could finish the thought. "-Just the place, yeah, yeah, I know. So are you going to tell me where you are dragging me to before or after my arm falls off?"

At that, Finn stopped and dropped her hand, shamefaced. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Rory said, shaking her hand out. "Maybe we could just slow down?"

"Now _that_ I can do."

They walked a way in silence before Rory spoke up. "I haven't seen Stephanie lately. How are she and Colin doing?"

"If you mean is she still driving him out of his scull, then they're doing fine." Finn rolled his eyes just thinking about his friend's dilemma.

"What do you mean?" Rory's nose scrunched up in confusion.

"He's just confused. He can't figure out if she really likes him or if she's just playing with him."

"Playing with him?" Rory echoed, fully lost.

"She keeps taking him to do stuff that he doesn't really like. It's almost like going out with Steph is becoming punishment for Colin."

Rory's face fell. "Oh no!"

Sharply, Finn looked back at Rory. "What d'you mean, oh no!"

Rory had stopped and began to pace, muttering fiercely at herself under her breath. Finn inched closer in order to try to understand what she was saying. "Rory Gilmore, what were you thinking? Giving relationship advice to someone you barely know? And especially stupid stuff about punishing him later! You should know better. It always seems to blow up in your face!"

Abruptly Finn's friendly voice cut through her one sided dialogue. "Let me get this straight. You _told_ Steph to punish Colin?" Rory looked up at him, but he didn't seem angry.

"Well, actually I told her to be with him if he made her happy. But to make sure and punish him later for causing her so much trouble."

Finn laughed. "That's bloody brilliant! I always knew his meddling ways were going to come back to bite him in the ass someday." He calmed somewhat. "Don't worry, love, you give great advice." He turned in the direction that they had been heading before and set off.

Rory looked lost. "Wait, Finn, where are we going?"

"I guess you'll see when we get there, won't you?"

"Finn!"

* * *

Tentatively, Colin brought his hand up to the beach house door in front of him. After a couple of seconds, it fell back down to his side. Again. He had been repeating this pattern for almost ten minutes. He just couldn't get the courage to knock and face Stephanie because he had promised himself that the next time he saw her he was going to get their relationship sorted out for better or for worse.

He took a deep breath and raised his hand again. This time his hand began heading toward the door. At the last possible moment, he chickened out again and slumped back against the opposite wall. This was turning out to be harder than he thought possible.

Unexpectedly, the door across from him opened. Startled, he yelped.

"Relax! Boy, you're jumpy!" Colin could hear the laughter barely hidden in Stephanie's voice.

"Sorry. You…startled me," Colin finished lamely.

"Yeah, I got that." They stood awkwardly in the doorway. "So, um…what are you doing here?"

The disbelief in Stephanie's voice spurred Colin's resolve back in place. "We need to talk."

Stephanie's face fell abruptly. "You're breaking up with me? I thought things were going so well."

"What! No….no….no, no, no, and no." He paused and reconsidered his statements. "It's just…we need to talk."

"So talk."

Colin looked awkwardly down the hallway, obviously uncomfortable having this conversation in a decidedly public area. "Can I come in?"

Stephanie visibly debated with herself. In the end, she moved back from the doorway, allowing Colin entrance to her sanctuary.

As they settled themselves down in the chairs across from the fireplace, Colin took another stab at the conversation. "So, how have you been?"

This elicited a small laugh from Steph. "You mean in the 45 minutes since you saw me last?"

Colin allowed a miniscule smile to creep across his face. "Yeah."

Stephanie fixed him with a stony look. "Colin, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

Colin cleared his throat. "Yes…um…well, I just wanted to…ahem…ask you what your intentions are."

At this, Stephanie laughed aloud. "Excuse me?"

Colin made haste to rephrase his question. "What I mean is…well…it's just that I'm not sure what you want from this. It just seems like you're just having fun in some twisted way…like you're punishing me for my past indiscretions, as it were."

"Are you saying you don't deserve a bit of punishment?" Stephanie asked, incredulous.

"No, no. I realize I deserve some punishment. I'd just like, maybe a nod that this is going somewhere and you're not just getting your revenge."

Colin looked so pathetic and awkward that Stephanie had to take pity on him. She laid her hand on his knee and drew his attention to her face. "Colin, look at me." When he did, she continued. "You're right. I probably haven't been fair to you – I got too caught up in this punishment thing. But the thing you've got to remember is that I could get my revenge without being with you. I could just as soon make your life miserable by manipulating your roommates and making sure you never get another date at Yale. But I am with you. And even though I may be making your life kinda despondent, I'm doing it while I'm with you. That's got to count for something, right?"

Colin kissed her cautiously. "In some twisted way, yes, that count's for something. Counts for everything." He kissed her again.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Steph or Colin lately?" Logan bellowed out across the small group gathered around the bar. The group was already slightly intoxicated and the greatest response he received was a group head shake.

Logan rolled his eyes and strolled toward the beach. "Robert my man," he called when Robert came into view. "Have you seen Steph or Colin?"

Robert rolled his eyes. "What do I look like? Their nursemaid?"

"Sorry, my mistake."

"Don't worry, everything will go off without a hitch."

"I wasn't worrying," Logan stated defensively, running his fingers through his messy hair.

"Sure." The sarcasm in Robert's voice was obvious as he hadn't made any iota of attempt to cover it up.

"I wasn't." It was obvious that Logan was.

* * *

They had been walking for a long time – Rory didn't know how long because she had neglected to put a watch on (not that it would have gone with her outfit anyway) – when suddenly they emerged from the trees onto a small bay. Rory gasped, it was beautiful. The sun was reflected in the clear blue water and the fluffy white clouds over the ocean completed the perfect picture. It was cool and tranquil, the perfect place to come and relax.

"Rory Gilmore." The voice came from nowhere…and everywhere at the same time. Rory surveyed the bay and her eyes came to rest on a guy she had seen before at the previous LDB events, whose name she couldn't remember.

"Yes!" she questioned. Out of her peripheral vision, she saw Finn start to slink away.

"You have been brought here today to see if you possess the necessary attributes to join the legendary ranks of the Life and Death Brigade."

Rory's journalist instinct was quickly piqued. "How can your ranks be legendary if this is a secret society?" She couldn't help but ask the question, even though she knew it would probably be frowned upon. It was. Literally.

Two shadowy figures materialized at his side. Dressed in billowy black robes, they definitely added an air of mystery to the afternoon.

"Our numbers go back many decades and our history is great. In order to ensure the continuing legacy of our society, we bring possible members to be judged by those already a part of our ranks."

Rory couldn't believe this was happening. She opened her mouth a couple of times to make a comment, but wisely did not say anything.

"We have a couple preliminary questions before the court joins us." Court? As if this wasn't already enough…

"First, please state your name for the record."

Rory blinked and it took her a couple of seconds to process the fact that she had been asked a question. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore."

"And are you or are you not the daughter of Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, the daughter of Richard and Emily Gilmore?" This was starting to sound like an interrogation.

"I am."

"Good. Finally, do you or do you not with to join the Life and Death Brigade?" Well, it was nice to them to ask what she thought, she mused to herself.

She took her time deciding although she knew what her answer would be from the moment the question was asked. She just wanted to keep them on their toes. "I believe I do."

The boy quirked his eyebrow, and allowed a slight smirk to form on his face. "You believe you do or you do? These casual distinctions matter to the Life and Death Brigade."

Her voice came more strongly this time. "I do."

"Very well." The boy cleared his throat. "Will the court please join us now?"

Slowly, oh so slowly, the clearing filled with Life and Death Brigade members. Many were people she didn't know, but the names of others came naturally. Logan came out of the woods almost directly behind her, slightly to her right. Robert showed up twenty meters away on her left. Every member came armed with a chair. As soon as they chose their spot, they set their chair down and sat in it.

When Russell, she finally remembered the boy's name, judged they were ready, he stood up again. "Would the members of the Life and Death Brigade 2005 please rise for," here Russell paused and rolled his eyes, "the most honorable judge Finley Thaddeus Caldwell." In unison, all the LDB members stood up. In strode Finn, clad in a bright red robe that clashed horribly with his hair. Inwardly Rory snickered as a coherent thought flitted across her mind. It would be just like Finn to be going commando under the robe.

Finn took his place between the two other robed figures. Russell scurried away, quickly returning with a plush, throne like chair. He deposited the chair behind Finn. Finn sat down regally, readjusting his robes slightly as the rest of the LDB sat down. He stretched his left arm out, beckoning one of his aides forward. After a moment of conference, they both sat back in their chairs, Finn now in possession of a gavel.

He banged the gavel against the chair of his arm. Loudly. "Would the court please calm down!" he bellowed as he banged the gavel. Rory tittered. There was little need for that order as the rest of the LDB had yet to make a sound. Finn looked around for a moment, fixing select members of the group with an evil eye. Contented he sat back again. "Thank you. Now we can get started."

Finn fixed Rory with a steely gaze, a much different expression than what had been on his face before. It was unanticipated and it took Rory aback.

"Who brings this woman before us for consideration?" he asked, not breaking eye contact with Rory.

"I do." A voice spoke up, and Finn broke the gaze to turn and look at Logan, who was standing again. Rory looked back at him and he gave her an encouraging wink and nod, a slight smile grazing his golden boy features.

A sudden commotion broke the collective concentration of the group. Colin and Stephanie came rushing into the clearing, both disheveled and laughing hysterically. Colin looked up and realized that the ceremony had already started. "I…uh…I guess I do too," Colin said between laughs.

"Oh, definitely count me in too," said Stephanie emphatically. The couple looked at each other and began laughing again.

"Order in the court! Order in the court!" called Finn. As Stephanie and Colin got settled into their chairs a rush of whispering rose up within the rest of the assembly. "Might I enquire as to the reason you missed the start time?" Finn asked the couple. "You two should know by now that the LDB values punctuality."

"Since when?" enquired Stephanie innocently.

"Why I outta –"

Robert cut Finn off before he could continue. "Your _Honor_," he said, putting an ironic emphasis on honor, "with all due respect can we please get this show on the road…I have an appointment to get to." Robert didn't meet Finn's gaze, instead he continued to examine his fingernails interestedly.

"What: a manicure?" Finn asked annoyed at how out of hand his event had gotten. Robert just rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You three," he said, pointed at Robert, Colin and Stephanie, "I'll deal with you later." He turned back to Logan who was still standing, hands clasped behind his back waiting patiently for the next part. "Please state your name for the record."

"Logan Luther Huntzberger."

"And what is your relation to the applicant?" Rory's mind replaced applicant with defendant.

"I am her boyfriend." Logan paused, knowing that it would have carried more weight had he just said 'friend.'

"Is this true Lorelai Leigh?"

"Yes it is."

"And you believe that Lorelai Leigh would make a good member of the Life and Death Brigade?"

Rory thought this was beginning to grow tedious.

"I do."

"The court thanks you, Logan Luther. You may sit down." Logan sat. "Is there a person here to second the nomination?" Here a number of people stood up, including Stephanie and Colin. Even Robert stood up. "Very well. You may sit down." They sat, reluctantly.

"Lorelai Leigh, you are now here before us for official consideration. Do you have any questions before we begin?" Rory shook her head. "Very well. Here is how this will work: Each member will first identify themselves to you and then ask you a question – I will ask two questions. You must answer their questions. However, you may pass one question. If the Brigade is satisfied with your answers, you will be asked to perform one task by your sponsor. If you manage to complete the task within the designated amount of time, you will be a member. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Rory's mouth was suddenly very dry. She didn't like the sound of this at all.

"Very well, we will start with my first question. How are you feeling, Lorelai Leigh?"

"I am feeling fine."

The red headed girl next to Finn stepped out. "Melanie Ethel Rutgers. Freaked out, neurotic, insecure and emotional?"

Rory laughed. "Yes."

Melanie stepped back and Colin stepped forward. "Alfred Colin Howard," he said reluctantly. He threw her another easy question. "Who is your best friend, Lorelai Leigh?"

"My mother."

Finn gasped and put his hand to his heart. "That hurts, Ror. Hurts right here!"

Stephanie stepped forward. "Stephanie Jessica Rogers. Who was your first love, Lorelai Leigh?"

Rory sucked in a breath. Oh sure, a hard one. She thought for a minute. "Jess Mariano." Stephanie ahh-ed.

The questions just got progressively more difficult, leaving no area of her life untouched. They asked about her school life, her musical tastes, and her relationship with her grandparents. Logan even went so far as to ask about her father. Shortsightedly, Rory passed on that one.

A few of the questions were so absurd that it took all of Rory's willpower not to break down and laugh so hard tears rolled down her face. Near the middle, a girl named Whitney stepped forward and asked, "Does the sock drawer go on top, Lorelai Leigh?"

Fighting to keep a straight face, Rory answered, "No. The sock drawer goes on the bottom." Her voice cracked in the middle of her answer from the strain of keeping the laughter in.

It was the last two questions, however, that had Rory Gilmore sweating bullets. A dirty blonde haired girl stepped forward. "Jo Ruby Zitsburg. If you could redo one thing in life, what would it be?"

Rory looked down, shamefaced. How could she tell these people her darkest secret? Were they trustworthy? And beyond that, was she ready to tell?

She must have hesitated a moment too long because Finn spoke up gently. "Lorelai Leigh, you must tell the truth."

"I would not have slept with my ex-boyfriend." Her voice was soft, but carried to all of the members. She could feel Logan stiffen behind her and her heart broke slightly with remorse.

The next LDB member stepped forward. "Why not, Lorelai Leigh?"

Rory hesitated. This member had not identified herself, breaking the rhythm of the questioning. As if she heard Rory's objection, she began again. "Brigit Ann Smith. Why not, Lorelai Leigh?"

Again Rory hesitated, but not nearly as long as before. They knew this much. Why stop the honesty now? "He was married at the time." Silence, but not judgmental silence. "Not to me." Surprisingly, the silence was still not uncomfortable.

"We are not here to judge your past actions, Lorelai," offered Finn quietly. "We are here to see if you have the qualities necessary for membership. Now, my second question is the same as my first one. How are you feeling, Lorelai Leigh?"

"Drained. Vulnerable. Hungry." Quiet laughter surged through the group.

"Honesty. That is good." He turned to the rest of the assembled group. "You all know how this works. Those who found Lorelai Leigh acceptable?" One by one, the group raised their hands. "Any who did not?" No hands this time. "Excellent. Rory, turn to your sponsor for your task."

Reluctantly, Rory turned to Logan afraid of what she would see in his eyes. What she found was a quite enviable poker face.

* * *

AN: I thought this was going to be the last chapter, but it got really long and when I sent it to my kickass beta, she said I should post it. So, I did. Obviously. Probably just one more chapter left (but I keep saying it and it doesn't end...it's out of control!)...

I would love to hear what everyone thinks! - Rebecca


	26. Chapter 26

Puppet Master  
Final Chapter

Rory was scared. Maybe nervous was a better word, though. She and the rest of the Life and Death Brigade waited for Logan to speak.

Rory wasn't even sure if his silence was due to her proclamation or not: he could just be attempting to be dramatic.

The longer the silence stretched on, the more convinced Rory became that Logan hated her. She felt tears begin to gather in her eyes, but she blinked rapidly in a near futile attempt to keep them at bay.

Finally, after a nearly interminable silence, Logan spoke up. "You have displayed many of the qualities that the Life and Death Brigade looks for in its members."

Here it comes, Rory thought, mistaking Logan's introduction for a dismissal.

"You have kept our secrets to yourself. This is paramount to our organization and you have managed to keep what you have seen under wraps." Rory was confused. She heard Robert scoff in the background and knew that she was thinking the same thing she was – that she had written an entire article on what she had seen at her last LDB social engagement.

Logan quirked a small smile, seeing her confusion. His eyes twinkled. "Well, I guess it really is a matter of degrees. At least you didn't use names or places." It was on the tip of Rory's tongue that she hadn't known where they were thanks to Logan's liberal use of blindfolds, but she thought better of it at the last moment.

"You have participated. Life and Death Brigade members do not stand idly by. We jump right into the action, and you have proven yourself capable of this as well. Literally." Rory rolled her eyes at the bad pun, but could help but return to the moment before she had jumped with Logan. It still exhilarated her just to think about it.

"During that same jump, you proved that you are prepared for all things. This is of great import to our group and it has become our code phrase. You have also shown spontaneity, although yours may be just a little more forced than it is for the rest of us." A rumble of laughter spread throughout the assembly.

"You have shown courage in standing before us today and letting us pry into the darkest portions of your life. The portions that you would most like to keep hidden. And yet, you do not trust us. Why?"

Rory was speechless for a moment. Of all the places she had seen Logan's questioning going, this was not one of them. She could barely believe that Logan had picked up on the fact that she was still uncomfortable revealing so much about herself. She opened her mouth to reply, but Logan interrupted her. "Stop. Think about this for a moment. Ask yourself if we deserve your trust. If we do, ask why you refuse to grant it to us. This is your task: to ask why it is so hard for you to trust. When you have the answer, please write it down. When you are done, please sign your name and date the document appropriately. Seal it and if you would still like to join, present it to me." He saw suspicion and shock written on her features. "We will not read it, but you will have to trust my word on that." He emphasized the word _trust_.

"We will leave you to your task." The whole of the Life and Death Brigade rose and folded their chairs. They turned to leave.

Unable to stand it a moment longer, Rory blurted out what had been on her mind all along. "That's it?" she asked, incredulously.

Logan turned back to face her. "Please do not underestimate the challenge that this is. But yes, that's it." His eyes twinkled again. "Of course, you are also required to find your own way back to the house. But after you answer the question, that shouldn't be difficult, should it?"

Rory's mouth opened and closed a couple of times of its own volition. As Russell passed her, he handed her a couple of sheets of paper and an envelope. Without a word, he continued on his way. Finn on the other hand, addressed her as he stopped before her.

He held a pen out to her. "Good luck. Write from the heart and don't try to edit too much love, there's a party waiting for you."

Impulsively, Rory leaned up to hug Finn. She knew it wasn't true, but sometimes she felt like he was the only one on her side.

Finn pulled away gently, grinning. "Hey now, don't do that. You wouldn't want to jeopardize your entrance by flirting with the judge now, would you?"

Rory grinned at him, strangely comforted. "Well, what if I can't help myself?"

Finn preened, but became serious again quickly. "I think you have more important things to worry about," he said, nodding his head at the papers in her hand.

As she watched the rest of the group trickle out, she was already composing her confession. It wasn't really that hard, but then again, it wasn't that long ago that she had contemplated the very same question. However, she knew that this was about more than trusting the LDB; this was Logan asking her if she trusted him yet.

Sighing, she sat down on a large rock nearby and uncapped the pen. Something written on the pen caught her eye. Turning it over, she found her name emblazoned on the pen's wooden surface. She had no doubt that Logan had done that, and his confidence in her was touching.

Scratching her chin thoughtfully, she contemplated how much she wanted to write down. She shook her head exasperatedly at herself; she had been completely honest thus far, and this was no time to stop.

_Dear Life and Death Brigade, _she wrote.

_You have posed a very worthy question. Why is it so hard for me to trust? I could pretend to be in denial and say that I do not have a hard time trusting, that I am just picky with whom I choose to let into my life, but that would be a lie. I am very well aware of my problem and it has been on my mind a lot for some weeks now._

_I believe that I must attribute most of this to my father. As my mother was very young when I was born, my parents never married. My father was constantly in and out of my life when I was young. He would stay for a while, until my child-self let him in, began to trust him, and then he would up and leave. It continued through my adolescent years, though at that point he began to try and buy my affection. Concert tickets, encyclopedias, CDs: these were all some of my Dad's attempts to get me to trust him._

_And still, he couldn't prove himself reliable._

_Yes, I have to blame most of my inability to trust on my father. But he can't take all of the blame. _

_To save you all a long, convoluted soap opera-ish story, suffice it to say that I have, in the past, picked boys like my father who run out on me just when I need them most._

_It really is a shame that I have this phobia against trusting people. I'm sure it has probably cost me some relationships, but the thing is I don't know what to do about it. I know that acknowledging the problem is half of the cure, and I can only hope that is true. For now, all I can do is turn this letter over to Logan and trust him. Trust all of you._

_Lorelai Leigh Gilmore._

She read the confession over a couple of times, and when she was satisfied that it said what she wanted it to say, she dated the letter, folded the papers up, and slipped them into the envelope. She felt lighter somehow as she sealed the envelope, almost as if writing briefly about her problems was some sort of therapy.

She stood up, knees and back aching and trudged back to the beach house. Logan was right, this was much easier, she thought with a grin.

As she reached the clearing where the beach house was located, she was surprised to see that the party was already underway. As she made her way through the crowd to locate Logan, she bumped into Finn.

"The party was waiting for me, huh?"

He looked at her for a second before his eyes crinkled in a smile. He downed the liquor he was currently holding and shouted, "Hey, the guest of honor has finally arrived mates!"

A lull quickly spread over the group. The wave of people parted to reveal Logan on the very opposite end of the property. Nervously, she began walking toward him.

When she reached him, he lifted a lone eyebrow. Smiling, she extended the sealed envelope, placing it gently in his outstretched hand.

"Congratulations, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore," said Finn from beside her. She whirled to face him, surprised because she had been unaware that he had followed her. "And may I be the first to welcome you to the Life and Death Brigade," he whispered in her ear as he gave her a gentle hug. He took her hand and raised it high, proclaiming to the assembled guests, "May I present your guest of honor, Rory Gilmore. And now, the real party can start."

Pandemonium broke out. Rory was assaulted by hugs, pats on the back and words of congratulations and welcome. Slowly group trickled down; leaving only a few friends. Suddenly, Logan was back at her side.

"Dance with me?" he asked her as she became aware of the music in the background.

Mutely, she nodded her head. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. They danced slowly, oblivious to all of the people around them. Rory rested her head on Logan's shoulder. It wasn't until the fireworks started that Rory lifted her head and looked Logan in the eye.

"I love you." His eyes widened in surprise,

"I love you too, Rory Gilmore."

Rory lowered her head onto his shoulder once again. In her opinion, everything was now perfect in the world.

"Where the bloody hell are my pants!" But apparently not in Finn's.

**

* * *

**

**AN: I would like to say thank you to all of my loyal readers. Your encouragement has helped me get through some pretty deep writers block and it is for you that I finished this story.**

**I would also like to say thank you to my awesome beta – Luke Rules. Although I was too lazy to send her this last chapter, she has really helped work out some of the kinks in my writing. She always seems to know just what that little something extra is that my chapters need. So thank you!**

**Yes, I did just say finished. Puppet Master is now complete. Done. I feel that I have dragged this on long enough without too much of a plot.**

**However, I will always leave the possibility of a sequel open, but I am not going to be so bold as to promise anything. Also, any sequel (if I made one) would probably be a distant future fic set in the Puppet Master universe. **

**Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed. I love you all dearly and I hope this didn't disapoint too much!**

**Rebecca**


End file.
